Del odio al amor hay solo un paso¿o no?
by Mitsuki-neko-uchiha
Summary: No todo en el amor el felicidad, pero siempre es mucho mejor recordar solo las cosas buenas.
1. Estudiando para el examen

Bien este fic se me ocurrió al despertar de un sueño que tuve y a las 8:03 exactamente de la mañana del 30 del Diciembre del año 2008 comencé a escribirlo, se que no es normal que de toda esta información pero tengo que advertir que probablemente en este fic haya emociones fuertes, engaños, mentiras, desamor, nuevas parejas, excentricidades, no escaseara el lemmon, violación (estos últimos dos dependerán de la trama) e Impreg en alguno de los personajes.

Dei-chan:¡¡¡eres una maniaca!!! ¡¡¡Todo eso en un solo fic o más bien en un solo sueño!!!

Saso-chan: si, dije claramente "este fic se me ocurrió al despertar de un sueño" ¿Qué parte de aquella oración no entendiste?

Dei-chan: olvidemos todos y comencemos con la historia.

**-ESTUDIANDO PARA EL EXAMEN-**

Akasuna no Sasori, un joven pelirrojo de apariencia tranquila, de ojos color entre ámbar y café claro, de facciones dulces e inocentes muy parecidos a los de un niño. A pesar de su corta edad de 21 años cursaba el último año de la carrera de medicina avanzada, el era reconocido por su inteligencia y su interés en el área de antídotos de venenos mortales. Pertenecía a una familia adinerada, muy influyente en la sociedad, pero eso a Sasori no le importaba pues de niño había perdido a sus padres y había vivido con sus abuelos, no tenia hermanos ni nada parecido por eso tuvo una infancia solitaria.

Pero eso no le impidió enamorarse de Deidara, un joven rubio de hermosos ojos azules, sus facciones eran un poco afeminadas, debía admitirlo, pero aun así tenía una personalidad fuerte y decidida, a comparación de Sasori el no era nada serio, de hecho era un poco imperativo. Estudiaba el penúltimo año de medicina a sus 20 años, aunque no lo pareciera también era un chico bastante inteligente. Deidara tuvo una infancia feliz, aunque hay vivido solo pues sus padre también habían muerto a una edad muy temprana, tanto que ni siquiera podía recordar sus rostros.

Solo había una diferencia entre estas dos personas, y no era la edad precisamente, ni los grados cruzados en la universidad, ni mucho menos la posición social, era solo que no sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro, Sasori estaba profundamente enamorado de Deidara y aun que Deidara lo sabia puesto que Sasori se lo había confesado años atrás jamás lo había aceptado. El sabia que se sentía bastante bien cuando estaba junto con el pero de ahí a que estuviera enamorado del joven pelirrojo, era algo simplemente inaceptable.

Como otros días ellos se reunían en el patio trasero de la universidad, puesto que era solitario y podían hablar tranquilamente sin la preocupación de ser molestado por otras personas que no sean admiradoras de Sasori o bien admiradoras de Deidara que solían seguirlos todo el tiempo. Ese lugar era apropiado para estudiar, empezando por que para salir a ese lugar tenían que pasar por el enorme edificio que era la biblioteca. Era grande y espacioso y cualquier sonido, por pequeño que fuese, llegaba a tener un leve eco, las ventanas tenían hermosos colores que con la luz del sol y también de la luna le daban una hermosa apariencia a la construcción. Tenía una gran cantidad de libros, puesto que esa universidad tenía varias carreras de las que los jóvenes y no tan jóvenes podían estudiar, además de que también era una de las más reconocida en el nivel de intelectual

Además el jardín era silencioso tranquilo y para cualquiera podría resultar relajante ir ahí solo o acompañado. En este caso Deidara iba junto a Sasori, pues necesitaba estudiar para hacer un examen sumamente importante para permanecer estudiando en ese lugar.

-esta es del área de antibióticos… ¿Cuáles son las contradicciones de la penicilina?- Sasori no necesitaba leer algún libro puesto que ese examen él lo había aprobado hace un año.

-¿las contradicciones?...huuugg…son…-se quedo callado por la falta de información. Sasori dejo escapar una risilla y saco un libro de su mochila y se lo entrego al rubio, este lo abrió y comenzó a leer la respuesta de la pregunta que le habían dicho tratando de memorizarlo lo mejor que podía. Sasori suspiro y le quito el libro de las manos poniéndolo detrás de su espalda.

-¡oye! Aun no término de leer- hizo un puchero y trato de quitarle el libro de las manos, aun con todos sus intentos no logro quitárselo de las manos y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda. Sasori dejo el libro a un lado y lo abrazo, dejándolo recargarse en su pecho.

-Deidara relájate, este examen no es tan difícil-

-eso dices tú que tienes todo pero yo tengo que mantener mi beca- Deidara sonaba preocupado, trato de tomar el libro nuevamente pero Sasori fue más rápido y logro dejarlo fuera de su alcance y lo volvió a recargar sobre su pecho puesto que se había levantado. Apretó mas el abrazo, cosa que hizo que el rubio se sintiera un poco incomodo, pero sabía que Sasori ni iba a dejar de comportarse así con él.

- se que tienes que mantener tu beca, pero si te estresas todo va a ser mas difícil- Deidara sabía que el pelirrojo tenía razón y se acomodo mejor en el pecho del mayor y cerro sus ojos, Sasori acerco sus labios a la mejilla de Deidara y le dejo un beso en esta. Deidara se separo de golpe de el levemente sonrojado.

-Sasori, por favor deja de hacer eso-

-el problema es que yo aun no me doy por vencido hasta que aceptes salir con migo- le dijo pícaramente acercándosele nuevamente. Deidara se alejo un poco de el tratando de que no se acercara mas a él.

-pero sé que algún día accederás-

-valla que eres insistente- rio un poco, Sasori adoraba verlo reír y cuando estaba triste había todo lo posible por alegrarlo, de hecho, esa fue la manera en que lo conoció.

Aquel día había visto al rubio bastante deprimido, al parecer había tenido problemas con la mayoría de los exámenes, se le acerco ofreciéndole su ayuda, con el paso del tiempo Sasori ayudaba mas y mas a Deidara para estudiar, y comenzó a ser su amigo y así sin más comenzó a enamorarse del rubio, de sus sonrisas y de sus ojos azules. Tomo el libro nuevamente y se lo entrego.

-ahora que estas más relajado podemos continuar-

-supongo que sí-

-bien… ¿ya sabes cuales son las contradicciones de la penicilina?- Deidara se puso nervioso y continuo leyendo el libro dispuesto a memorizar todo lo que podía. De nuevo el pelirrojo sonrió al mirarlo tan nervioso por ese estúpido examen.

**-Continuara-**


	2. Nuevos conocimientos¿o conocidos?

Cielos, hace años que no me paso por aquí, pero la verdad es que me daba mucha flojera el ponerme a escribir, subir el capitulo, mi mente a estado ocupada en otros fic's que estoy escribiendo, soy una desobligada, no debo descuidar a ninguna de mis lectoras ni al lindo Deidara.

Dei-chan: Si no debes descuidarme o.O#

Yo hablaba del otro Deidara, Dei-chan, el que está con Sasori en Akatsuki pero que en este fic está en la universidad estudiando medicina.

Dei-chan: Ósea que todo este tiempo me has estado engañando, que cruel eres Saso-chan TTwTT

Mejor vamos al fic mientras yo arreglo cosas con mi subconsciente.

**-Nuevos conocimientos… ¿o conocidos?-**

-Sasori tenía razón, la prueba no fue tan difícil- Deidara se estiraba en la banca de la enorme aula de la universidad que se dividía en dos áreas donde habían bancas y mesas largas que todos los estudiantes compartían, en ese lugar habían aplicado ese examen tan importante para el rubio, solo para luego recostar su cabeza sobre la enorme mesa compartida.

No muy lejos un joven de cabellos negros observaba muy detenidamente al de ojos azules, pensó un momento si lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto, pero al notar que verdaderamente estaba solo tomo esa oportunidad como pretexto y se le acerco, con la intención de sentarse a su lado.

-Disculpa…- A Deidara casi le da un ataque al corazón por que el joven le tomo por sorpresa, pero valla que tenía su atención -… ¿Me puedo sentar aquí?- El joven rubio le contesto que si y el otro muy feliz se sentó a su lado. -¿Qué tal te fue en la prueba?- Pregunto con el propósito de iniciar una conversación.

-Yo creo que bien- Le contesto con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus blancos y a perlados dientes, el otro chico noto eso e inmediatamente se puso nervioso, no tenía la menor idea de lo que debía hacer en una situación así, por lo que lo único que hizo fue reír junto a él. – ¿Eres nuevo?- Pregunto Deidara al darse cuenta de que jamás había visto a ese chico. -… ¿o será que soy distraído?- bromeo el rubio muy alegre.

-No, no eres distraído, acabo de ingresar de un cambio escolar-

-¡¿No eres de Japón?!- El rubio estaba sumamente sorprendido, el otro nuevamente rio por el comentario y la cara de lo que él creía era su nuevo amigo.

-Pues no, soy de Estados Unidos- El rubio no demostró más lo sorprendido que estaba, ¿Desde hace cuando hacían intercambios que daban la vuelta al mundo? Se pregunto poniendo una un tanto curiosa.

-Buueeenooo, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?- Le miraba nuevamente con esa sonrisa que podía encantar a cualquiera.

-Uchiha Itachi-

-¡¡No que no eras japonés!!- Grito el rubio causando que los demás estudiantes que estaban en el aula lo miraran, giro su cabeza con el propósito de ocultar su sonrojo por la situación que estaba pasando.

-Dije que soy de Estados Unidos pero mis raíces son japonesas- El ojiazul dejo escarpar un leve "haaa" ya que había comprendido a lo que el pelinegro se estaba refiriendo y bajo la mirada, como si estuviera pensando algo.

-Se que algo se me olvida…- Decía el rubio mientras seguía pensando -…ya recordé…mi nombre es Deidara Iwa, un placer Itachi- le dijo extendiendo su mano.

-¿No crees que hemos hablado como si nada para empezar con formalidades?- Le comento después de soltar su mano como presentación, el otro asintió con la cabeza dando una apariencia aniñada a todo aquel que lo viera. El sonido del timbre que indicaba el final de la clase sonó por todo el edificio y poco a poco todas las personas que estaban en el enorme salón salieron poco a poco con el propósito de retirarse a otras clases extras o bien, a sus respectivos hogares. En la puerta el rubio pudo divisar una cabellera roja, lo mejor era que no observara que estaba hablando con Itachi ya que era capaz de crear la peor escena de celos aunque sabía bien que no eran nada, pero era mejor no arriesgarse.

-Yo me retiro Itachi, fue un placer conocerte- Se levanto y guardo uno que otro libro dentro de su mochila pero antes de salir del aula le hizo una seña al azabache con la mano moviéndola de un lado a otro. El de ojos negros se le quedo viendo, pudo divisar como caminaba junto a un joven pelirrojo, riendo, ¿Quién sería? Deidara le agradaba mucho, más que cualquier persona que haya conocido de un momento a otro. Miro su reloj, "maldición" pensó guardo sus libros rápidamente y saliendo corriendo, se le había hecho tarde y si no llegaba a la hora acordada con el de cabellos platinados iba a hacer un berrinche de tamaños colosales.

Corría por los jardines del campus, esquivando de un modo u otro a los jóvenes que se encontraban platicando, casi chocaba con una chica cuando sus rostros quedaron a centímetros, lo último que vio de ella fue cuando se quedo paralizada con la cara llena de rubor. tuvo suerte, al parecer uno de los profesores estaba regañando a Hidan, otra vez, junto a otros de sus compañeros de parranda por alguna grosería que había realizado o bien una falta a la moral muy grave, se sentó en la jardinera poniendo una pose de "tardaste y ahora estoy enojado contigo" que varias chicas que posaron por ahí se derretían mientras los joven que pasaban junto a sus novias platicando mientras ellas los ignoraban completamente debido al paisaje que había, le miraban con ojos de celos y rencor a lo que Itachi sonreía orgullosamente. "El mundo no está preparado para mi" se dijo para sí mientras su amigo con cara de fastidio se sentaba junto a él y tiraba la mochila a un lado.

-Maldito profesor de mierda, se la pasa jodiendome el día…además es un pedófilo, aunque creo que eso es bueno. ¡Con el ya pase el semestre!- Después de decir eso Itachi se le quedo viendo feo, el si sabia como aprovechar las situaciones que se le ponían enfrente. El de ojos color violeta se sonrojo por la mirada que le ponía Itachi, el sabia que TODO lo que hacía o pensaba era malo y todas esas estupideces que dice la gente, pero para él, eran oportunidades que le daba dios por su buen comportamiento y que le facilitaban la vida, además, tener sexo con hombres y mujeres menores o mayores por igual a diferentes horas del día no tenía nada de malo, además, el se protegía muy bien. Ahora el pelinegro le miraba con cara de lastima, mientras hablaba consigo mismo Hidan había hecho todo tipo de expresiones extrañas. – ¿Podrías dejar de verme con cara de Idiota?- La pregunta sonó más a afirmación que a cualquier cosa diferente, se levanto, y con su mano revolvió los cabellos platinados, aunque Itachi fuera tan solo unos meses más grande que el otro siempre lo había visto, desde que lo conoció, como un niño pequeño y caprichoso que necesitaba que lo cuidasen y el era esa persona, como si tratar de cuidar a su otro hermano menor no fuera suficiente.

Los dos se fueron caminando saliendo de las instalaciones de la universidad y ahora caminaban por la calle que estaba abarrotada de gente que iba con prisa y otra sin contar a los jipíes que se sentaban por ahí a fumar mariguana andaban tranquilamente como si nada les preocupara en la vida, quizás también estaban drogados pero por lo menos lo disimulaban con su alegría.

-¿Y bien?- Hablo en de ojos violetas. -¿Cómo te fue a ti?-

-Como siempre, hoy conocí a un chico, se llama Deidara y va en la misma clase que yo- El peli plateado se sorprendió, su queridísimo amigo no era de hacer amigos de un día para otro y sabía perfectamente que el Uchiha estaba enterado de ello. El resto del camino estuvo callado y llegaron a la casa que compartían. No es que les gustara presumir pero, habían trabajado mucho, o por lo menos los padres de Itachi, para poder comprar una casa tan grande y que fuera al estilo japonés antiguo, era linda e incluso tenía un jardín con un pequeño estanque donde peses multicolores se movían en el agua.

Cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación que para ser sinceros estaban separadas una de la otra. La de Hidan estaba al fondo a la derecha y la de Itachi estaba al fondo a la izquierda, y eso tenía una buena razón, a Itachi no le gustaba escuchar cuando su amigo traía "visitas" a su habitación por las noches o peor aun en las semanas de exámenes importantes, el tenia una la enfermedad de la adolescencia estancada o mejor conocida como el síndrome "no puedo vivir sin sexo" Claro solo Itachi sabía que existía y algún día se iba a hacer famoso gracias a la misteriosa enfermedad del peli-plateado.

///ooo///

Deidara salió del salón, se encontró con Sasori quien lo recibió con un abrazo, con el paso del tiempo el rubio se había acostumbrado a eso, pero no dejaba de parecerle un tanto incomodo, después de que lo soltó comenzaron a caminar, paseándose por los jardines, iban en silencio, como si no tuvieran nada de qué hablar, ¿Realmente Sasori se pondría celoso si le contaba que había conocido a Itachi? Miro de reojo al pelirrojo que caminaba a su lado, parecía distraído, miraba las nubes, el cielo azul, se sonrojo un poco, Sasori se veía un poco atractivo ese día. El de ojos color ámbar pensaba en muchas cosas, se preguntaba qué podía hacer para enamorar a Deidara, giro un poco la mirada y se sorprendió al encontrar a Deidara observándolo, un poco sonrojado, giro su cabeza completamente para poder deleitarse con esa apariencia que el rubio tenia.

-Sasori… ¿Te enojarías si conociera a alguien más?- la pregunta le sorprendió bastante, el simplemente le sonrió.

-Claro que no, yo he sido tu único amigo durante mucho tiempo y nada me alegraría más que comenzaras a hacer más amistades de tu edad…- Hizo una pequeña pausa en la que medito unos instantes. -…Pero si se que andas con alguno de ellos me voy a enojar mucho y te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu vida por traicionar los sentimientos de tu amigo- Deidara rio por lo último que dijo el pelirrojo, "Tan posesivo como siempre" se dijo para sí mismo, sin saber bien el por qué, se abrazo a Sasori, tenia curiosidad por saber que era lo que se sentía ser él quien diera un abrazo, le agrado la sensación y además ver la cara que puso Sasori le encanto a más no poder, por lo que rio más y se separo, el oji-ámbar puso una sonrisa picarona y cuando Deidara parecía olvidarse de todo lo tomo de la cintura y le robo un largo y apasionado beso no espero que fuera correspondido, pero aun así no se separo, no hasta que sintió que al oji-azul le comenzaba a faltar el aire. Se separo de él y comenzó a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado, rio silenciosamente mientras pensaba en los reproches que le iba a dar el rubio cuando lo alcanzara y así fue, lo alcanzo con el rostro cubierto de rubor y diciéndole en voz baja para no llamar más la atención que no volviera a hacer eso, o por lo menos no en público, Sasori le dirigió una mirada nada sana por lo que Deidara comenzó a perseguirlo con los puños levantados gritándole pervertido una y otra vez. Corrieron hasta salir de las instalaciones y llegaron hasta la calle, cuando el pelirrojo no pudo correr más se sentó en la parada del autobús, para poder tomar un respiro, cuando el oji-azul llego a donde estaba le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Sasori con su mochila y se sentó a su lado. Esa era su manera de divertirse después de clases, se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a su departamento, había sido un largo día y querían descansar en sus respectivas habitaciones después de hacer sus deberes y relajarse cómodamente en el sillón del living viendo la televisión, si es que el pelirrojo no trataba de escabullirse de nuevo en la habitación del menor.

-Continuara-

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, verdad Dei-chan… ¿Dei-chan?

Dei-chan: sigo enojada porque me engañaste.

Pero tú sabes que te quiero mucho (le da un gran abrazo)

Dei-chan: de veras °w°

No, pero por lo menos ya me contestas.

Dei-chan: TTwTT

Bueno, ahora es el momento de escuchar su opinión, dejen críticas, amenazas de muerte, ántrax si desean o bien me dejan un lindo review felicitando o dando una buena opinión, ¡¡estoy abierta a cualquier cosa!!


	3. Un Placer el conocerte

- Uff, fue un largo día – Decía un Itachi mientras se estiraba, a su lado, estaba un rubio de ojos azules guardando sus cosas. Llevaban una semana de conocerse y no se llevaban tan mal, ciertamente había veces en las que peleaban, pero eran cosas sin sentido. El joven Uchiha le había presentado a su amigo Hidan hacia tres días y los tres llevaban esa amistad, pero Deidara sentía que faltaba algo y eso era, su mejor amigo Sasori, aunque le costara admitirlo había formado un lazo muy especial con el pelirrojo a lo largo de loa años en los que se conocían y había veces en la que le costaba estar mucho tiempo alejado de el, así que lo había citado en el lugar donde estudiaban normalmente para presentarle a sus nuevas amistades.

- Vamos Itachi, date prisa – Dijo el rubio comenzando a caminar.

- Oi, el mundo no se acabara si llegamos unos minutos tarde –

- Tu no lo conoces Itachi, el no tiene paciencia –

El pelinegro tomo su mochila y lo siguió, pero apresuro el paso al ver que el otro ya había salido del salón. Afuera, extrañamente, ya estaba Hidan esperándolos, cosa que no era muy normal en su comportamiento.

- Tardaron – Dijo en un pequeño gruñido.

- Culpa a Itachi – Se defendió Deidara.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar por el campus. Ciertamente los tres eran bastante atractivos, pues levantaban suspiros por donde pasaban, aunque el único que realmente no prestaran mucha atención a eso, había veces en las que resultaba bastante incomodo, pues no faltaba el momento en el que se sentían hostigados por mujeres u hombres menores o mayores a ellos.

Pasaron por algunas jardineras hasta que reconocieron la fachada de la biblioteca, un estilo barroco y se notaba fácilmente que tenía varios años de construida. Abrieron las enormes puertas de madera, todo estaba en silencio, en las mesas se notaban a algunas personas estudiando y escribiendo muy concentradamente en sus cuadernos o en hojas sueltas, otros, escribían a gran velocidad en sus laptops con los audífonos puestos para no causar disturbios, pues en un escritorio se hallaba una mujer de avanzada edad revisando documentos y sellando algunos libros que recién entregaban mientras un hombre acomodaba los libros en sus respectivos lugares en los estantes.

Atravesaron todo el recinto tranquilamente pues no faltaba mucho para llegar a la otra puerta y llegar al maravilloso jardín.

Apenas llegaron Deidara pudo reconocer fácilmente a Sasori, pues no había mucha gente, se hallaba sentado en la horilla de la fuente y cuando Hidan lo vio no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa de medio lado. Era mucho más apuesto de lo que se imagino podría ser, en cambio Itachi, siguió como Itachi, los dos caminaron a donde le de ojos azules estaba, pues el ya se encontraba hablando con Sasori.

- Itachi, Hidan, el es Sasori – Dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano, al ver que los otros dos se acercaban el pelirrojo abrazo posesivamente a Deidara, tomándolo de la cintura. – "¿Acaso no me dijo que no se molestaría?" – Pensó sonrojándose levemente. Los otros dos se quedaron con una leve mueca de sorpresa, sobre todo Hidan, pues al ver eso se dio cuenta de que sus planes caían al suelo, o bien podría estar equivocado, Itachi solo se sorprendió por el simple hecho de que nunca había visto a una persona hacer eso con tanta naturalidad.

Con un leve movimiento el rubio se soltó del abrazo y Sasori muy fresco y con una actitud cool se acerco a los otros.

- Es un placer – Hizo un gesto con la mano.

- No, no, el placer es mío – Dijo con una risilla Hidan.

- "Ya sé lo que está planeando" –

Itachi le envió una mirada tranquila pero que el peli-plateado sabía muy bien interpretar, a lo que sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y rápidamente le quito la mirada de encima, ciertamente su amigo tenía la capacidad de dar miedo con una la mirada y quizás esa era una de las razones por las que lo respetaba tanto, cuando le convenía, claro estaba.

Se sentaron en un área donde el pasto no estuviera tan húmedo y comenzaron a hablar.

- ¿Qué estudias Sasori? – Pregunto Itachi.

- Curso el último año de medicina –

- hoo, valla, entonces eres mayor que yo –

- Eso creo –

- Ahora que lo pienso – Interrumpió Deidara. – Hidan…no me has dicho que es lo que estudias –

- Estudio en el departamento de economía, me falta poco para terminar, pero aun me falta comenzar como practicante, cinco años más de tortura – Contesto calmadamente.

- Hablando de practicar, hoy me toca el turno nocturno en el hospital – Se lamento el ojiazul.

- ve el lado bueno… - Le comento Itachi – Hinata-chan trabaja en el turno nocturno –

- ¿Hinata? – Pregunto confundido el pelirrojo.

- Haa, no te lo había dicho, Hinata-chan es una chica que esta como voluntaria en el hospital – Le respondió sonriendo dulcemente.

- "Tranquilo Sasori, no puedes besarlo frente a sus amigos porque si lo haces se enojara contigo, puedes aprovechar el tiempo que tengas en casa" – En su interior se formo una sonrisa diabólica.

Respiro profundo tratando de que su suspiro no fuera muy audible y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo. El peli-plateado amigo de Deidara lo estaba mirando, claramente no lo hacía muy evidente para que no lo notaran, pero Sasori pudo ver claramente cuando desviaba su mirada violeta de repente, justo cuando el por mucha casualidad lo miro. Eso francamente lo tomo por sorpresa, aunque ya había sospechado de la manera tan alegre en la que le saludo, miro de nuevo a Deidara, al parecer seguían hablando de esa tal Hinata, por alguna razón ese nombre se le hacía conocido, por lo que decidió dejar de pensar y aclarar sus dudas.

- Dei-chan, ¿Cuál es el nombre completo de Hinata? –

- Hyuuga Hinata…y no me digas Dei-chan –

- Ya se me hacia conocida – Dijo para sí mismo, pero fue escuchado por Itachi.

- ¿La conoces? –

- A ella no, pero su familia es una de las más nobles en la ciudad –

- Nunca nos dijo eso – Decía completamente sorprendido Deidara.

Una que otra vez Hinata le había dicho que nunca le había faltado nada gracias a su padre, pero jamás le paso por la cabeza que con eso se refería a que provenía de una familia poderosa, y poco a poco fue recordando cosas, una de ellas fue que cuando se conocieron, por pura casualidad, un lujoso auto casi lo atropellaba y resulto que en ese auto iba nada más y nada menos que Hinata. Otro recuerdo llego, el día en que una noche habían ido a comer, Hinata también lo pago todo, algunos regalos que le había dado a Itachi y a él…

- ¡Siempre me dio tantas señales y nunca me di cuenta! – Se lamento el de bellos ojos azules.

Continuaron hablando un largo rato, hasta que el sol comenzó a hacer acto de desaparición, lo que indicaba que no faltaba mucho para que la noche apareciera, Itachi y Sasori se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo, acto seguido los otros dos se levantaron igual, claro que Hidan tardo un poco más con el pretexto que estaba cansado y que había tenido un día muy duro, claro que eso era puro pretexto pues en cuento los tres empezaron a caminar, se levanto como rayo tomando posición entre el pelinegro y el pelirrojo.

Fueron a una cafetería cercana, lugar a donde de vez en cuando Sasori y Deidara iban para relajarse de la vida diaria bebiendo una taza de café caliente, o por lo menos Sasori, pues Deidara siempre pedía su moka-chino frape con mucha crema batida y chispitas de chocolate XD.

Si bien, con el paso del tiempo te acostumbrabas, había que admitirlo, a veces la vida de universitario estaba llena de estrés y sobretodo, trabajo duro, el estar estudiando para los exámenes, entregar trabajos e investigaciones, y para Sasori que cursaba el último año, empezar con su tesis. Se merecían un buen descanso y si tenían la oportunidad, tomaban unas pequeñas vacaciones en algún sitio.

Cuando salieron de la cafetería, la noche ya había caído por completo por lo que optaron sería mejor regresar a sus hogares para poder descansar, sobre todo Deidara, para que lograr soportar la noche en vela, si es que Sasori se lo permitía.

El peliplateado dejo las llaves en una mesita cercana y se tiro sobre el sofá, tomando el control de la televisión y cambiando de canal hasta encontrar una de esos animes Gore que tanto le gustaban. Itachi tomo el periódico que estaba en la mesa que había en medio de la sala, pues esta mañana no había tenido tiempo de leerlo.

- Dime que tienes en mente – Le hablo al menor de los dos, dejando de leer unos momentos.

- ¿A que te refieres? – El otro no comprendió la pregunta.

- Con respecto a Sasori, no soy ningún tonto sabes – Hidan dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro sin apartar la vista del televisor.

- No te vayas a meter en un problema – Resoplo el azabache levantándose para ir a tomar una ducha caliente.

Mientras el otro caminaba la sonrisa del de ojos violeta se ensancho, ho, claro que tenía planes para ese sexi pelirrojo.

- ¡Sasori, suéltame inmediatamente! – Gritaba Deidara con un pelirrojo que se aferraba fuertemente a él, tomándolo de la cintura con propiedad, acercando sus labios peligrosamente al cuello de Deidara.

El rubio trataba por todos los medios de quitarse al mayor, pero como siempre, el otro, que era más alto y se aprovechaba de ello, solo aumentaba la fuerza del abrazo.

Cuando logro zafarse corrió a su habitación pero no alcanzo a cerrar la puerta y fue empujado, Sasori que ya tenía toda la situación controlada, cerro la habitación con seguro y empujo a Deidara a la cama, subiendo a los pocos segundos sobre el, sujetando sus manos sobre su cabeza y sonriendo de medio lado. – Estuve conteniéndome todo el día – Deposito un suave beso en la curvatura del blanco cuello, un leve espasmo de placer recorrió la espalda de Deidara, odiaba que pasara eso, no era normal. Cerro con fuerza sus ojos al sentir una de las manos del pelirrojo introduciéndose dentro de su camisa, dándole caricias enloquecedoras que sin poder evitarlo, le hacían gemir suavemente, ocasionando que sus mejillas enrojecieran por el contacto.

- Vamos Dei-chan, no es la primera vez, por lo menos esta vez, entrégate tranquilamente – Susurro a si oído, tomo su barbilla para obligarlo a que lo mirara y posteriormente lo beso. Deidara recordó, era verdad, no era la primera vez, cerró sus ojos suavemente y se dejo llevar por las sensaciones.

Creo que tienen todo el derecho de tratar de matarme debido a mi tardanza, pero, la verdad no he escrito nada de nada de ninguno de mis fanfics y esta vez hay una buena razón, que no es la flojera ni nada por el estilo, simplemente he estado aumentando mis conocimientos de anime yaoi, hace poco a cavo de terminar de ver "Sukishyou" y "Junjou Romantica" y me preparo para ver "Boku no Pico" y "Sensitive Pornograf" , también estoy comenzando a ver un anime que se llama "Gakuen Heaven" y si esa no es una buena razón, entonces mándenme a la horca que me lo merezco.

Con respecto al fanfic, el lemmon vendrá hasta el próximo capítulo y será como respuesta a una petición que me hicieron, no pensaba poner "eso" hasta otro capítulo, pero creí que estaría bien para darle una buena trama.

Con respecto a Hidan, pues, también influirá mucho en esto y la verdad no sé si a él le guste el género Gore, pero considerando que se comporta bastante sádico, yo diría que sí, ja.

Bueno, hasta la próxima.


	4. En horas de Trabajo

Mitsuki:Waaaa, gomee nee, sé que me he tardado en actualizar mis fanfics, pero creo que ahora tardare mas, mis calificaciones bajan como el agua por una cascada y para colmo mi amiga Shiori-kun hizo que mi USB se formateara T^T perdí todo mi Yaoi, TODO MI YAOI !, ustedes deben saber la desesperación que sentí en ese momento, y no solo mi Yaoi, mis documentos, imágenes variadas y todos los fanfics que pensaba actualizar, así que cúlpenla a ella.

Suki: Y si necesitan golpearla lo hare por ustedes ^w^.

Mit: ejem, Suki-san ¬¬# adoradas lectoras de este fanfic y de los demás también, no se preocupen que Mitsuki-san no estará tranquila hasta actualizar como se debe y por último, un consejo de la mismísima descuidada.

Mitsuki: No presten su USB si saben que su amiga tiene virus en su computadora n.n*Siente la mirada de Suki* -_-U aaah*Hace un puchero*No hagan muchos fanfics al mismo tiempo si saben que no tienen mucho tiempo libre ni la capacidad imaginatoria para hacerlo, créanme, lo estoy viviendo *Sigue escribiendo con Mit detrás con un látigo y mirándola peligrosamente*

**En Horas de Trabajo**

Miro a su lado, el pelirrojo dormía profundamente, el simplemente se hallaba sentado recargado contra la cabecera de la cama, su cuerpo ya completamente tranquilo después de haber sido sometido a ese tipo de actividades físicas. Miro su reflejo en el espejo que estaba en la habitación, su rostro sonrojado al recordar lo sucedido, los besos estampándose en su piel, sus músculos tensándose en espasmos deliciosos de placer. comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza, no debía pensar de esa manera de Sasori, el solo era un pervertido con serios perfiles de pedofilia, bueno, no tanto, era solo un año más grande que él, pero sabía bien que miraba a los de primer año y no solo de la facultad, sino también de otras. Sus ojos se entristecieron y recordó sus palabras "Aunque sea solo una vez, entrégate a mi" Esas sencillas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, miro el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche, tenía tiempo más que suficiente para alistarse.

Se levanto con cuidado de no despertar a su compañero, revolvió con una de sus manos su cabello rubio y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba un baño con urgencia. Era un baño más o menos grande, una ducha y la bañera, un espejo, una pequeña repisa y por supuesto el inodoro. Una vez dentro de la ducha, creyó que si entraba en la bañera ocuparía más tiempo, dejo que su cuerpo se mojara con el agua caliente, cerro sus ojos, esa temperatura le recordaba tanto a su cuerpo, tomo el jabón y la esponja y con ella empezó a hacer círculos sobre su piel, limpiándola, lavo bien su cabello, y dejo que el agua relajara sus músculos un poco más, sonrió, era una sensación tan relajante.

Tomo una toalla cercana y seco su cuerpo, paso la palma de su mano rápidamente por el espejo empañado y vio su reflejo, su piel se veía reluciente, suave y con un tono que indicaba un buen estado de salud, pero entonces miro bien, su cuello, cerca de su hombro, tuvo que modificar un poco su posición para mirar una marca rojiza, de un leve color lila, al parecer el pelirrojo no se tomaba la molestia de ocultar las marcas de su perversión. Negó con la cabeza, ese tipo de cosas solo le iban a traer problemas, tarde o temprano.

Con la misma toalla con la que se había secado se cubrió las partes necesarias y fue a su habitación. al entrar Sasori seguía dormido, saco del armario su uniforme blanco, dispuesto a irse al hospital donde hacia su servicio médico, se peino cuidadosamente su cabello rubio, tomo su mochila que estaba arrumbada por algún rincón de la habitación junto a las ropas que habían dejado caer. Tomo su celular y reviso si aun tenía la suficiente batería y de paso mirar la hora; salió, aun tenía tiempo como para comer algo ligero, de la nevera saco un yogurt bebible, de piña y coco, era su favorito y el de fresa, pero ya se había acabado. Tomo su celular y lo puso en la bolsa de su pantalón blanco. Guardo unas cosas en su mochila, cosas de rutina, pues quizás saldría tarde del hospital. Fue a su habitación, trato de no hacer ruido y puso su chaqueta verde, no le gustaba salir totalmente de blanco a las calles y cuando se dispuso a salir de la habitación escucho que Sasori despertaba.

- ¿Te vas sin despedir? -

- Pensé que seguías dormido y no quería despertarte - Se acerco a la cama y se sentó a su lado.

- Si tú me despiertas no tengo ningún problema -

Lo jalo del brazo haciendo que el rubio callera sobre él y sin miramientos lo beso cálidamente, obteniendo como resultado un sonrojo del menor, quien se separo casi momentáneamente.

- Ya me voy o se hará tarde -

Salió de la habitación y posteriormente de la casa, una vez afuera suspiro, debía detener todo eso. La actitud de Sasori, la suya propia, todo, se sentía confundido cuando lo besaba, ido, fuera de su lugar, a veces deseaba tener una vida diferente o mejor aún, volver a empezar su vida, alejarse de todo aquello que le hacía daño y le desviaba del camino que había elegido para su futuro, pero, sus sentimientos intervenían, más allá de aceptar o no una relación con el pelirrojo era que no deseaba el perder una amistad tan buena como la que tenia con él. Era una persona que le apoyaba, le escuchaba y le ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba, como olvidar que fue gracias a él que consiguió su beca, le ayudo en todos sus exámenes para ingresar a la universidad. Mucho se lo debía a él. Su deseo de convertirse en medico, todo lo que era ahora se lo debía a él y solo a él. Ni siquiera su familia lo había apoyado en sus decisiones como lo hacia él, aunque tenía que admitir que jamás había tenido una buena relación familiar.

Miro su reloj de pulsera, aun tenía tiempo, así que podía caminar a paso tranquilo y mirar tranquilamente las estructuras que conocía como si el mismo las hubiera hecho, porque él era un gran apreciador del arte, aunque por mucho tiempo se había olvidado de eso por culpa de sus mismos estudios había veces en las que se daba la oportunidad de visitar uno que otro museo, ahora que lo recordaba, fue en un museo donde vio por primera vez a ese pelirrojo.

-fb-

Paso por enésima vez por ese mismo pasillo. ¿Quien se perdía en un museo? Nadie, no era normal, cualquier persona seguiría los letreros de las paredes, pero el problema era que en el área donde estaba no había ninguno, además de que estaba obscuro, quizás paso por desapercibida una de esas famosas señales de "Solo personal autorizado", o quizás no, a sus 18 años aun era curioso, además, de que había muchas puertas y tenía miedo de que a cruzar una de ellas se encontrara con personas que le regañaran por entrar a lugares en los que no debía estar. Si tan solo pudiera encontrar donde se encendían las luces, o, por pura casualidad, una lámpara para poder ver mejor.

Miro a su alrededor, había muchísimas cajas de madera, todas parecían estar enumeradas, había algunos bultos, que él consideraba estatuas, envueltas en plástico, de no ser porque había una levísima luz seguramente estaría asustadísimo, o quizás no, después de todo, el amaba la adrenalina. Sigue caminando, escucho el sonido de pasos, eso realmente hiso que la adrenalina le subiera, busco un buen lugar donde esconderse, pues el sonido de los pasos se hacía cada vez más audible, es decir que se estaba acercándose. Vio un pequeño espacio que había entre un par de cajas, pero era lo suficiente mente grande como para que el pudiera esconderse. Se metió como rayo y espero a que esos pasos desaparecieran, pero no fue así.

Una de las tantas puertas se abrió, si, solo necesitaba una oportunidad para poder escabullirse y salir de ahí, pero no había ninguna, habían entrado unos cuatro hombres, por los uniformes que traían sin duda eran encargados del museo, al parecer, esas cajas eran para una nueva exposición y debían acomodarlas, eso explicaba el porqué estaban enumeradas las cajas. Cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento cuando miro que empezaban a mover todas las cajas. Sin duda alguna lo iba a descubrir, no veía un buen momento para moverse, salían y entraban, perdió toda esperanza cuando vio que un par de personas se acercaban a donde estaba, seguramente para llevarse las cajas entre las que se había ocultado.

- ¿Esta todo en orden? - Deidara agradeció mentalmente a la persona que había entrado a la habitación, deteniendo todo el trabajo.

- Si, solo faltan algunas cajas y las estatuas que están por allá -

- ¿Por qué no se toman un descanso? Ya está por terminar sus horas de trabajo.

- Buena idea, después de todo, ya casi terminamos con todo -

Salieron, Deidara solo espero que esa última persona saliera, cerrara la puerta, con la esperanza de que no la cerrara con llave, memorizar donde estaba y salir sano y salvo y lo más importante, sin ningún tipo de regaño, sonrió para sí mismo y por poco dejo salir una risita.

-Ya puedes salir -

Eso tomo por sorpresa al rubio, ¿Como lo había descubierto? Si había hecho todo lo posible para no ser visto ni escuchado.

- ¿No vas a salir? - Se empezó a acercar a donde estaba y fue cuando pudo distinguirlo. Era un joven pelirrojo de ojos claros, se hizo un poco más atrás, ocultándose un poco más. - No te pasara nada - Se sentó sobre una de las cajas que quedaban. Deidara aun un poco dudoso salió de donde estaba.

- ¿No le dirás a nadie? -

- No -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Porque no quiero, pero si ese es tu deseo puedo hacerlo - Dijo levantándose de donde estaba.

- ¡NO! es decir, te lo agradecería mucho, y también que me dijeras donde es la salida - Dijo caminando hasta la puerta que seguía abierta.

- No lo creo, a mi me debes una explicación del porque estabas aquí - Le miro seriamente, deteniéndolo del brazo.

- Me perdí - Lo miro con serenidad, no había hecho nada malo, o eso esperaba. - Por lo que baje para encontrar la salida y llegue aquí -

- Entiendo, pero debes salir inmediatamente, te llevare a la salida, ya estamos a punto de cerrar - Le soltó y empezó a caminar.

El rubio lo siguió sin protestar, no se había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde, no llevaba reloj y no se había dado tiempo para ver si en alguna de las paredes había alguno. Solo siguió caminando hasta que le llevo hasta una puerta que daba a la salida de empleados, donde se despidieron.

-f/fb-

-Deidara-kun, ¿todo bien? - La dulce Hyuga Hinata apareció rente a él. Tenía que admitir que el traje de enfermera le iba bastante bien, y su cabello negro resaltaba la tiara de tela igual de blanca que el uniforme.

- Sí, estoy bien, Hinata-chan - Se levanto, pues estaba recargado contra el mostrador del recepción, lo bueno de tener el turno nocturno es que nadie te decía nada por hacer eso.

- No parece, estas distraído - Se sentó a su lado.

- Solo estaba recordando algo - Se levanto y la miro.

- Ya veo, pero debes estar más atento, el cualquier momento algo podría pasar -

- Lo sé - Se paso una mano por los cabellos rubios.

- Hinata-sempai, necesito ayuda con algo - Interrumpió una principiante.

- Iré de inmediato, Deidara-kun, tu mantente atento - Le sonrío levantándose.

Deidara se sintió regañado, pero no podía evitarlo, había estado recordando cosas desde que llego y ahora era el único tema que le cabía en la cabeza. Se levanto y empezó a caminar con el propósito de estirar las piernas. Camino por los pasillos, siguiendo recordando, después de ese encuentro en el museo, lo volvió a ver tres meses después, en ese mismo lugar, pero como visitante y se entero que él no trabajaba ahí, solo suplía a un amigo suyo, después de darse sus números de celular empezaron por enviarse mensajes o llamadas, no muy seguido y a veces solo por que recordaban o veían sus números entre sus contactos, pero después se empezaron a frecuentar de poco a poco y al final terminaron estando en la misma universidad, claro que para entonces ya habían pasado más de siete años de haberse conocido y Sasori ya le había ayudado mucho. Y también en esos siete años el ya había dejado, para empezar, de ser virgen, y posteriormente de tener una vida normal.

Aunque muchas personas le habían dicho que el perder la virginidad era algo inolvidable, no solo por las sensaciones que tenias, si no también por que la persona con la que decidías perderla era alguien en la que tu confiabas, pero para el no fue algo sencillo, es más, incluso sentía que de cierta manera había sido en contra de su voluntad, aunque no lo hubiera sido una violación propiamente, pero en algo si concordaba con las demás personas, fue algo inolvidable.

Pero también ese mismo día había sido desvirginado casi en contra de su voluntad habían ocurrido muchas cosas, como descubrir que en cualquier parte puedes descubrir cosas divertidas e interesantes y para muchos prohibidas.

-fb-

Habían pasado tres años desde que se conocían, y dos desde que Sasori le había de repente "Me gustas" desde eso no sabía bien cómo comportarse, le había dicho claramente que el solo lo quería como amigo, pero a veces le parecía que él no lo entendía pues de una forma u otra se tomaba libertades que dos simples amigos no se tomaban, entre ellas que ya le había robado muchísimos besos, abrazos, caricias, de todo. Y para colmo también había estado tratando de hacerle cosas, cosas que, bueno, tratar de hacer bebes XD, y de solo pensar en eso el color de su cara bien podría ser del color de una manzana. Por eso se había conseguido una novia, pero la verdad, ella no era nada interesante, así que después de unas semanas terminaron.

Cualquier persona simplemente se alejaría, pero él no lo iba hacer, eso era de cobardes, y el no era un cobarde, pero si en algún momento en Akasuna le hartaba le dejaría bien claro que su relación había acabado, aclarando, su relación de AMISTAD.

Por ahora, como muchas veces, se estaba preparando para salir con su "mejor" amigo, se puso sus jeans favoritos y una camisa negra con un estampado en color plata, su instinto le decía que esa noche iba a pasar algo interesante y se sentía un poco ansioso, o quizás fue el café que se había tomado hacia unos minutos, se dio una última mirada en el espejo, ¡Si!, definitivamente se veía muy bien, claro, no es que quisiera verse narcisista, pero él era sencillamente sexi. Tomo su celular y lo metió en la bolsa de su pantalón, tomo una chaqueta negra y salió.

Vivía en un departamento, no muy grande, no muy lujoso pero a él le agradable, todos los vecinos eran buenos con él, y había una chica que estaba loquito por el ¿Acaso no era el lugar perfecto para vivir? Sonrió con felicidad y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con rapidez y alegría, definitivamente esa noche iba a pasar algo genial.

Camino por las calles, habían quedado de verse en un bar que últimamente tenía mucha fama entre los estudiantes de la universidad y tenían algo de curiosidad, por lo que esa misma tarde habían decidido ir, además de que el pelirrojo le había dicho que quería decirle algo importante, y rogaba a dios que no fuera nada raro. Tomo el tren, podía irse caminando, pero tardaría una hora y media máximo si hiciera eso, además de que era divertido ir en tren, se podía ver de todo, la gente apresurada, los que salían de las escuelas elementales, con sus celulares, Ipod`s, reían y platicabas, los que salían de sus trabajos con unas caras de cansancio que le parecían graciosas, y eran más cuando comenzaba el fin de semana, como era esa noche. Bajo en la estación, a partir de ahí solo tendría que caminar unas cuantas calles, Camino por un ratillo y cundo doblo en una esquina le pareció que había llegado a otra parte o mejor dicho a otra ciudad.

Había establecimientos de baile, bares, los famosos café maid, todos con anuncios brillantes de neón, autos lujosos estacionados, chicos y chicas por todos lados, bien podría ser una calle de fiesta, porque en el mismísimo espacio público que era la cera asfáltica y la acera había música y mucho, mucho ambiente.

En el bar donde quería entrar había una larga fila de personas que querían entrar, se fue escabullendo de poco a poco hasta que llego a estar frente a la puerta, el guardia lo miro y quito la correa negra que impedía el paso y noto que estaba rodeado de chicas.

- Adelante señoritas -

Eso le había ofendido un poco, lo habían vuelto a confundir con una mujer, pero a quien le importaba, había entrado y eso era lo importante.

El lugar era grande y espacioso, había mesas de todos tamaños y en lugar de sillas había una especie de sillones, en las horillas del recinto se lograban ver pequeñas salas iluminadas suavemente, como para momentos románticos, sin olvidar contar con la pista de baile y en la parte de arriba se lograba ver un poco mas de calma, pues la luz estaba más tenue, de hecho, estaba casi obscuro. El lugar estaba más o menos lleno, no tanto como para que no se pudiera pasar por cada uno de los pasillos pero era difícil localizar a alguien, cosa que él estaba tratando de hacer porque no veía al pelirrojo por ninguna parte, camino en dirección a una mesa, seguramente estaba de mal humor, con eso de que no le gustaba esperar, dios, a veces le desesperaba, hasta que pareció distinguir algo, si ahí estaba y no muy solo, aunque le dio risa la cara que tenia, parecía aburrido, aun cuando la chica se veía bastante animada hablándole, seguramente tratando de conquistarle. Empezó a preguntarse si debía o no el interrumpir, porque mirándolo con ojos buenos, el podía aceptar el salir con la chica, que para ser sinceros, era bastante linda, pero por el otro lado, el pelirrojo podía de verdad desesperarse y comportarse grosero, porque sabía bien que él no era muy agradable enojado, la verdad le daba miedo pero aun así le gustaba hacerlo enojar, era algo sumamente entretenido porque nunca sabía lo que podía hacer, era una verdadera cajita de sorpresas y deseaba saber que era lo que peor que podía suceder. Y lo peor estaba sucediendo.

Sasori había llegado a su límite, le estaba hablando, con la cara más seria que tuviera, la chica se veía sorprendida y luego se pudo completamente roja, se tapo con las manos la cara, luego levanto el rostro, tenía una cara de preocupación y se disculpaba, con miedo a que hubiera dicho algo hiriente se acerco y la chica lo miro aterrorizada y se puso aun mas roja.

- ¡Lo siento, no sabía que era tu novio! - La pobrecilla salió corriendo.

- ¡MI NOVIO! - Se pregunto si lo había confundido con una mujer o si realmente sabía que era hombre, que le parecía peor.

- Que más le decía para que se fuera - Hablo con la misma seriedad el pelirrojo.

- Yo no soy tu novio -

- Pero lo serás, yo lo sé - Tomo su vaso y bebió.

Se sentó y pidió algo para tomar.

- Eres un idiota - Le volvió a regañar, le miraba con mucho reproche, esas eran las clases de libertades que él se daba.

- Mínimo serás mi amante -

- ¡¿Qué? - Se puso rojo el rubio.

- ¡Que serás mi amante! - Las personas que estaban alrededor de la mesa voltearon a verlos, Deidara solo se puso más rojo y bajo la cabeza.

- No...No tienes vergüenza -

- Bueno, ahora te diré lo que quería decirte esta mañana - Se acomodo mejor en el sillón. - Pienso mudarme de la casa de mi abuela y pues el departamento es grande, mucho más que suficiente para que vivan dos personas, ¿Vendrías conmigo? -

- ¿he?...- Esa propuesta le tomo por sorpresa, nunca había pensado el cambiarse de residencia, empezando por que vivía muy cómodamente en ese lugar. - No creo que sea una buena idea -

- ¿Por qué no? -

- Bueno, porque, ya sabes, lo que tú sientes por mi...bueno...eso me sería un gran impedimento -

- Pero no te hare nada, que no quieras... - Vio una mirada de enojo en Deidara. - Lo juro, no me arriesgaría tanto -

El de ojos azules no podía confiar tan fácilmente en su palabra, ya había intentado "seducirlo" varias veces y de maneras que por poco tenían efecto, pero no podía, el riesgo era demasiado. Miro su bazo y dio un trago, comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, desvió la mirada a otra mesa y miro las escaleras, eso le hizo recordar lo extraño que se había visto al estar tan obscuro.

- No es que quiera cambiar de tema pero ¿Que es arriba? - Dijo haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza.

Los ojos color ámbar dirigieron su mirada hacia la dirección que le había dicho y después los cerro. - Son habitaciones -

- ¿Habitaciones? No me digas que también hay "servicios" aquí - Surgió una sonrisa socarrona.

- No lo sé - Lo miro serio. - No has contestado -

- No creo que sea una buena idea, Sasori, pero déjame pensarlo un poco más -

Siguió divagando y bebiendo de su vaso, pero no se había dado cuenta de que ese ya no era precisamente el primero, quizás con el último trago que había dado ya llevaba cinco, y su amigo también pero él estaba más acostumbrado a beber que él y eso se notaba, pues ya tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas, noto que la mirada de Sasori se dirigía a una de las mesas cercanas, en la cual había unos juntos chicos que no aparentaban más de 17 años, no quiso ser evidente, pero el alcohol le había atontado bastante y se giro para ver mejor. Uno de ellos era pelinegro con ojos color aqua, suponía que ese era al que estaba viendo el pelirrojo. "Pedófilo" Pensó para sí mismo al ver que eran mas jóvenes que ellos, volvió a pedirle al mesero otra copa, mientras no hiciera nada malo está bien, y así el podía buscar alguien con quien divertirse. Y fue cuando su mirada se encontró con una joven de cabellos blancos, plateados y mirada azul, su piel era blanca, casi pálida pero libre de cualquier imperfección contrario a toda la gente con cabellos albinos. Aprovecho un momento en el que el mayor estaba distraído para levantarse e ir en dirección a donde estaba la joven, solitaria.

Se sentó a su lado, ella se sonrojo al verlo, comenzó a hacerle platica, a la que ella con timidez respondía, poco a poco ella comenzó a dejar esa timidez atrás y después estaban hablando como si nada, todo sucedía bajo la atenta mirada de un pelirrojo, quien no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, pero no, eso no le iba a molestar, mejor aún, quien iba a resultar molesto era el otro, quería jugar, bien, jugaría.

Se levanto y fue a donde estaba el grupito al que hacía rato estaba viendo, el pelinegro le había gustado y podía apostar a que era virgen, parecía que ya llevaban varias copas o quizás solo no les molestaba que se les uniera, rápidamente comenzó una plática en la que aprovecho para acercársele mas, el no lo rechazo y pronto el pelirrojo ya se hallaba susurrando cosas a su oído, el pelinegro solo reía y le seguía el juego de proposiciones hasta que los dos se levantaron y subieron las escaleras, todo lo que le habían dicho era verdad, en la parte superior había una serie de puertas, al principio del corredor había alguien que pedía una paga para usarlas, como en la recepción de un hotel, solo que menos decente, en el pasillo que era bastante grande, había parejas que estaban haciendo todo tipo de cosas, claro que se entero de su nombre, en esos momento le dijo que se llamaba Dan Caminaron, en las habitaciones que estaban ocupadas había un anuncio en rojo y las que estaban disponibles había uno azul, el pelinegro era el que buscaba por que el mayor ya estaba besándole el cuello y metiendo una de sus manos bajo la camisa para acariciar la piel suave que había, por lo que apenas vio que una estaba vacía abrió la puerta, colgando el letrerito y cerrando la puerta con seguro, por si algo ocurría.

Se tiraron sobre la cama, el más alto sobre el más pequeño, se desasían de sus ropas con necesidad, ambos ya estaban más que encendidos por las caricias, los besos y un poco más por el alcohol. El sabor de la piel del pelinegro le pareció suculento a Sasori, quien ya bajaba con húmedos besos por todo el torso del menor, con una de sus manos acariciaba el pezón izquierdo, subiendo rápidamente para llevar su boca al derecho, jugando con su lengua y haciendo diferentes movimientos sobre este. El menor gemía por el contacto y las atenciones que su cuerpo recibía.

- Dime si algo te molesta -

Le susurro al oído mientras volvió a bajar para abrir sus pantalones y comenzar a quitárselos, una vez realizada esta acción acaricio por sobre la ropa interior la erección, excitándolo más, bajo la ropa que le quedaba de golpe y empezó a masturbarlo con su mano, el pelinegro arqueaba la espalda de placer y se llevo una mano a la boca para tratar de callar el estruendoso gemido que había dado. Subía y bajaba su mano, apretando un poco más en la punta, con una de sus manos comenzó a estimular los testículos, aumento la velocidad de su mano y después bajo la velocidad, beso la punta, y paso la lengua varias veces por el glande dándole una sensación de cosquillas, lambio desde la base hasta la punta, pasaba la lengua por toda la longitud, pero sin tocar, ahora, el glande, el pelinegro solo podía gemir mas y arquear la espalda, pidiendo mas atención como podía. Levantando la mirada hasta el rostro rojo del muchacho metió la punta dentro de su boca, succiono como un maestro, chasqueando la lengua y mordiendo suavemente solo para después sacarlo y soplar un poco y volver a meterlo en su boca, hasta la mitad, mientras con su mano le seguía masturbando lo que le faltaba, sintió las manos sobre su cabeza, pidiendo que aumentara la velocidad, el gustoso accedió y continuo, succionando con mayor fuerza, los gemidos ya retumbaban en toda la habitación y quizás también se escuchaban afuera.

Sintió que ponto se vendría, lo saco de su boca y siguió masturbándole con la mano, metiéndolo a su boca de vez en cuando, solo para aumentar el placer que sentía Dan, sus gemidos eran fuertes, extaciantes y con un gemido ahogado se vino en la mano de Sasori, que lamio un poco de la substancia blanca que había en su mano.

- Wow, salió mucho - Le dijo a manera de burla.

Subió sobre él, sentándose sobre su cadera y comenzó a besarlo, introduciendo su lengua, comenzando a explorar su inocente y poca experimentada boca, pues era fácil saber que no tenía mucha experiencia, pues le costaba llevarle el ritmo del candente beso. Volvió a bajar por su cuello, besando y mordiendo, sin importarle si dejaba alguna marca que pudieran evidenciar su compañeros o cualquier otra persona.

Sasori busco una mejor posición para ambos, si realmente el menor era virgen le iba a resultar algo molesto y probablemente doloroso, pero ya se las arreglaría para hacer que se acostumbrara. Lo giro, dejándolo boca abajo, el pelinegro tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sintió una de las manos del mayor acariciando su rostro y después sus labios, abrió su boca para recibir los dedos que le había estado ofreciendo, los lamio con lujuria, humedeciéndolos con su saliva. El Akasuna se relamió los labios e hizo que se detuviera, se acerco a él, rosándose provocadoramente y susurro a su oído, advirtiéndolo - Esto te va a doler - Y sin más le dio un beso en el hombro e introdujo uno de los dedos con cuidado.

Escucho un gritito de sorpresa y sintió como le cuerpo se tensaba, espero unos momento pata introducir el segundo dedo, al hacerlo escucho un quejido mas, pero no se detuvo, empezó a moverlos, con movimientos circulares, con el único propósito de hacer que se dilatara un poco, los abría y cerraba y comenzó a matarlos y sacarlos, el pelinegro gemía con un rastro de dolor en su voz, pero no daba señales de querer que se detuviera. Pasados unos momentos creyó oportuno introducir un tercer dedo y con eso empezó a moverlos, entraban y salían sin la menor dificultad, por lo que lo hacía con mayor brusquedad. Después de algunos minutos más de preparación decidió que era suficiente y los retiro, para abrir su pantalón y sacar su miembro más que duro.

El menor que había girado un poco su cabeza se sorprendió y abrió un poco más las piernas, el pelirrojo sin mas miramientos entro de golpe en él, el sonido de un grito ahogado inundo la habitación mientras sentía la maravillosa sensación que le causaba su estrechez, mantenía los ojos cerrados sin la menor intención de moverse hasta que el otro se hubiera acostumbrado por completo a la intromisión.

- Sa...Sasori-kun....onegai, mue-muévete - Apretaba con fuerza las sabanas, aparentemente limpias.

Sin hacerse del rogar cumplió sus peticiones y comenzó con un vaivén lento, aumentando la velocidad paulatinamente, de repente, un pensamiento llego a su cabeza, ¿Acaso Deidara sería igual de estrecho? Cerró los ojos con mayor fuerza, eso le había excitado mas, pero él no iba a decir su nombre con otra persona, podría ser cruel en algunos aspectos a la hora del sexo, pero jamás diría el nombre de otra persona que no fuera a la que se estaba follando, en este caso, el pequeño y sensual pelinegro, uno de los pocos que se podía dar el lujo de decir había logrado despertar sus más bajos instintos.

Se recargo contra la espalda blanca y llevo su mano hasta el miembro olvidado y comenzó a masturbarlo, con eso solo logro que gimiera con más fuerza mientras sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba, con consecuencia de unos maravillosos espasmos musculares que hacían sentir ligeros pero perceptibles estrechamientos, comenzó a entrar y salir con mayor velocidad y brusquedad, los gritos y sonidos que daba el menor bien podían ser comparados con los que daban las colegialas de cualquier película, anime o manga hentai. Y eso no hizo más que acrecentar su ego, había desvirginado a otro y no, no se sentía mal, todo lo contrario, para él era un gran logro que bien merecía un trofeo por sus habilidades de seducción.

Tomo la cadera, atrayéndolo hasta él, el momento del final se acercaba, lo sabía bien, los movimientos ya eran frenéticos, por parte de ambos, pues Dan no se quedaba precisamente quieto, movía sus caderas en un movimiento sensual y cadencioso, lo suficiente para tener bastante satisfecho al Akasuna. Dio una fuerte envestida, sintiendo que llegaba a lo más profundo del pequeño, mas este se tenso, arqueando la espalda, y grito de puro placer.

- ¿Aquí? ¿Lo vuelvo a hacer? - Le propuso suciamente sabiendo que había tocado en un punto bastante sensible.

- ¡SI! Por favor, em-empuja con más fuerza - Dijo entre gemidos.

Por supuesto que obedeció, haciendo movimientos más profundos, podía escuchar claramente el sonido de sus caderas chocando, los movimientos que hacia el pelinegro buscando una manera de contener esas nuevas sensaciones que el pelirrojo había despertado de golpe. Cerró los ojos, la maravillosa sensación de lo que pronto seria un orgasmo. Después de seguir masturbándolo, el otro le pedía que se detuviera, que estaba a punto de terminar, pero no le hizo caso, siguió con los movimientos y dejo que el placer del muchacho llegara hasta el límite, lo que causo que un espeso liquido blanco llenara su mano después de dar un gemido que bien pudo haberle destrozado la garganta. El repentino estrechamiento le hizo llegar a su propio límite y tal y como lo había previsto había terminado en un maravillosos y brutal orgasmo, importándole poco si había terminado dentro o fuera del muchacho.

Se hizo para atrás, descubriendo que efectivamente había terminado dentro, pues el liquido blanco ahora se derramaba en las sabanas, se tiro por un momento en la cama mirando al que ahora estaba a su lado, que por el cansancio no había podido soportar su propio peso. Se le acerco y limpio con sus dedos un hilillo de saliva que bajaba por su mentón. La mirada color aqua le observaba algo sorprendida, sonrió de medio lado y le beso salvajemente.

- Para que no olvides quien te lo hizo por primera vez - Rio cuando se sonrojo y se levanto, acomodándose los pantalones y buscando su camisa y la ropa del otro, que ahora se hallaba sentado y al parecer analizando la situación, pues estaba bastante callado. Cuando encontró su ropa se la dejo a un lado y le dejo vestirse. Lo hacía lenta y torpemente, y una vez que estuvo listo Sasori se preparo para salir.

- Espera, Sasori-kun....- Le dijo sujetándole de la camisa. - ...Espero que sepas que esto no significo nada -

El pelirrojo solo sonrió y se le acerco para besarlo. - Lo sé, no tenias que decirlo, pero lo disfrute mucho...me gustaría que en algún futuro pudiéramos repetirlo - Se acerco a una mesita donde había una especie de libreta y un lapicero, como en cualquier hotel común. - Este es mi numero, pero solo te lo daré si me dices tú verdadero nombre "Dan" - Esbozo una sensual sonrisa mientras hacia un énfasis en su nombre.

- Etto...- Una tentadora oferta. - Creo que lo aceptare mi verdadero nombre es Ihori Shun - Dijo con una sonrisa, recibiendo el papel que Sasori le entrego.

- Bien bien, es hora de irnos, ya es tarde -

Abrió la puerta por donde los dos salieron, hablando como si nada hubiera pasado entre los dos.

Bajaron las escaleras y se despidieron, cada quien se fue por su propio camino, Sasori rio internamente al ver a Deidara sentado y con una cara de confusión y claro se notaba que había estado bebiendo mas, al parecer le había pasado algo mientras hablaba con la otra chica, cuando se sentó frente a él y solo le hecho una mirada incriminante y luego miro a la mesa a la que anteriormente se había ido su amigo, comprobando que al que había estado acechando acababa también de sentarse.

- Pervertido -

- ¿Que puedo decir? Tenía muchas ganas y pues el también - Esa serenidad tan propia de él se podía leer en todo su rostro.

- Creo que es hora irnos - Se levanto molesto por el comportamiento del otro, ¿Como podía decir algo como eso tan fácil?

El pelirrojo lo siguió, no muy de cerca porque sabía que Deidara se había enojado con aquella respuesta.

Caminaron por la calle que aun al ser altas horas de la noche estaba repleta, casi igual a cuando entraron al bar, el rubio iba unos tres metros más adelante, sin ninguna intención de esperar al mayor, quien le iba siguiendo, hicieron todo el viaje de regreso sin decirse ni una sola palabra. Pero Deidara seguía caminando sin saber a dónde iba por los claros efectos del alcohol. A Sasori le parecía una oportunidad que no se podía desperdiciar, porque iban por un camino cercano a su nuevo departamento, solo tenía que convencerlo y sabia bien cómo hacerlo.

- Deidara vallamos por aquí - Era una intelección que solo tenía dos caminos, la izquierda o la derecha, en este caso, el pelirrojo eligió la derecha.

- ¿Por ahí? entonces yo me voy por acá - Y siguió caminando como si nada.

- Oye, ¡espera! - En su interior sonreía, unas calles más y estarían enfrente del edificio de departamentos.

Deidara seguía caminando, pero se sintió mareado y se ayudo de la pared para sostenerse, al sentir una de las manos de Sasori que trataban de ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie se alejo de golpe, enojado.

- ¡No me toques pervertidor de menores! - De no haber sido porque la calle estaba sola, se había creado un escándalo.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué estas tan enojado? -

- Ya no quiero hablar contigo - Sasori le jalo con fuerza y violencia del brazo.

- No será que tienes celos - Le acorralo contra la pared, colocando una de sus piernas entre las del de ojos azules, haciendo presión.

- ¿De un crio? ¡Por dios! - Se sonrojo al tenerlo tan cerca.

De nuevo fue jalado, pero esta vez, al interior del edificio le jalo para que comenzara a subir las escaleras, mientras él buscaba sus llaves con la mano que tenia libre. Lo mantuvo bien agarrado para que no se fuera mientras abría la puerta y lo empujaba dentro, cerrado con llave.

Lo tiro sobre el piso, que estaba frio y se le subió encima, metiendo sus manos bajo la camisa mientras le decía que se detuviera, con la cara roja pintada de carmín, lo empujaba con fuerza para quitárselo de encima, unas gotas se formaron en sus ojos, sin salir aun. Sasori había metido una de sus manos dentro de sus pantalones y comenzaba a acariciar por encima de la ropa.

f/fb

- Deidara-san ¿Puede ayudarme con esto? - Dijo un chico que estaba sobre una escalera, al parecer arreglado unos expedientes.

- Claro - De nuevo había sido interrumpido en sus pensamientos y quizás era lo mejor, no era bueno que recordara ese tipo de cosas, mucho menos en horas de trabajo. Si Hinata-chan le hubiera visto distraído le habría regañado de nuevo. Se acerco a un escritorio y tomo los folders amarillos que había sobre este y comenzó a dárselos a su compañero de turno.

Suki: Las deje con ganas? Así es, aki acaba el cap, daré yo las explicaciones por que Mitsuki-chan sigue trabajando.

Mitsuki: *En otra habitación* TASKETTEEEEEEEE! Quiero mi muffin! ;-; o por lo menos mis mangas T^T

Mit: *Con ella* Sigue escribiendo o no comerás atún hoy, ni pastel ni tu muffin

Suki: ¬¬U etto, ignoren eso ^^U, este fue el capi, espero les haya gustado, porque créanme que Mitsuki se esforzó, y para el próximo cap les tendremos el lemmon sasodei. No olviden se aceptan críticas constructivas, jitomatasos y como escucharon Muffinsss. Matanee~


	5. En horas de trabajo 2

Mitsuki: HOLAAA!~ ^^

Mit: Por fin actualizas òmò

Suki: Shalala, hice un buen trabajo en este capitulo

Mitsuki: Gracias Kumi-san por revisar este texto antes de subirlo, sentí que no les iba a gustar U_u

Mit: Más allá de eso deben agradecer a Kumi-san por siempre preguntar cuando actualizaremos y hacernos sentir más y ponernos a escribir

Mitsuki: Yo no interrumpo más su lectura, los dejo para que puedan leer en paz.

- En Horas de trabajo 2 –

Cerro la carpeta y suspiro, esa era la última, enredo uno de sus hebras doradas entre sus dedos, solo para poder distraerse un poco de todo el trabajo que Hinata le había dejado, eran muchas cosas y sentía que le cabeza le iba a estallar, necesitaba con urgencia una aspirina y una coca bien fría, aunque no podía culpar de ese maldito dolor solamente al trabajo, no, eran sus recuerdos que esa madrugada habían regresado, porque lo que la gente llamaba noche había acabado hace mucho, quizás eran ya las 3 A.M, pero no tenía ni ánimos para ver el reloj, pero esos malditos recuerdos, daría todo para poder olvidar todo, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, pero sería más fácil hacer eso de no ser porque el idiota de Sasori se lo recordaba todos los días, y ahí estaba el otra vez, en su mente, movió de lado a lado su cabeza para que esas imágenes salieran de su cabeza, pero no, por más que lo intento no logro que se fueran.

Fb

Lo tiro sobre el piso, que estaba frio y se le subió encima, metiendo sus manos bajo la camisa mientras le decía que se detuviera, con la cara roja pintada de carmín, lo empujaba con fuerza para quitárselo de encima, unas gotas se formaron en sus ojos, sin salir aun. Sasori había metido una de sus manos dentro de sus pantalones y comenzaba a acariciar por encima de la ropa.

Deidara busco alejarse de cualquier manera al pelirrojo pero no logro nada, una lagrima, no, no quería, el no quería que Sasori lo tocara, el no quería a Sasori, el quería hacerlo con alguien a quien quisiera, con alguien que por lo menos tuviera la decencia de pedirle hacerlo, a pesar de que el pelirrojo se lo haya propuesto de mil maneras, el tenia que aceptarlo primero.

- No, Sasori, no – Rogo cuando el mayor atrapo sus manos sobre su cabeza.

- Dei…no digas eso, tu sabes que me gustas mucho – Trato de tranquilizarlo, susurrando en su oído de una manera suave, casi de manera romántica.

Su camisa fue retirada y arrojada lejos de donde estaba, trataba de alejarlo de él, un empujón, un golpe, después una patada, pero el alcohol lo había atontado demasiado y en esos momentos se sentía completamente impotente; de nueva cuenta la mano de Sasori se paseo por su pecho, luego por su vientre, bajo y bajo, acaricio lesivamente sus piernas, fue una sensación completamente extraña a su parecer, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y una ligera ola de placer se hizo notar gracias a su boca, quien lo traiciono y dejo salir un suspiro que demostraba que comenzaba a sentir placer.

- ¿Qué pasa Deidara? ¿Se siente bien? – Pregunto de manera burlona el Akasuna, tratando de hacerle molestar. – Al parecer eres igual de sensible que ese muchachito –

- ¡Cállate! – Le exigió con un nudo en la garganta ¿Cómo podía tener la tranquilidad de decir que lo había hecho con alguien que casi era un niño?

La mano de Sasori que se encontraba acariciando la parte interna de su muslo subió hasta llegar a su barbilla levantándole el rostro para que lo mirara, la sensación le hizo volver a temblar, no quería, no quería, le rogo con la mirada que se detuviera, pero fue demasiado tarde, su boca estaba siendo invadida por la traviesa lengua del mayor.

Su cuerpo dejo de resistirse, el alcohol había invadido por completo su cuerpo, y con el movimiento físico que había hecho seguramente solo había hecho que empeorara, si, ahora que lo recordaba, después de beber lo peor que podías hacer era caminar, la sangre fluía más rápido y el alcohol se esparcía más rápido.

Sus lenguas se rozaban de una manera excitante, era un beso que le era difícil de seguir al rubio, en definitiva su amigo era una persona experimentada en ese tipo de cosas.

Se separaron para poder tomar algo de aire, la boca del que estaba encima inicio un recorrido que iniciaba desde la barbilla del rubio hasta el borde de su camisa, pasando por su cuello con lambidas y pequeñas mordidas, su cuerpo volvió a temblar, como era posible que se traicionara a si mismo de esa manera, gimiendo como si fuera la sensación más placentera del mundo.

Sasori le saco la camisa por completo, dejándola a un lado, no muy lejos de ellos, deslizo sus manos lentamente por el pecho desnudo.

- No…Sasori – Le miro suplicante.

Sasori se pregunto cómo poder controlarse ante esa seductora mirada que le pedía, aunque sus palabras dijeran todo lo contrario, que lo tocara y le hiciera suyo. Empezó a bajar con besos por el pecho, bien desarrollado en su opinión, escucho al muchacho gemir debajo de él, se entretuvo un momento en su ombligo en donde introdujo su lengua a su gusto, mientras su acompañante trataba aun vanamente de resistirse.

Abrió el pantalón del otro con una de sus manos, la otra la ocupo en estimular uno de sus pezones, saco la erección del pantalón y comenzó a masturbarlo, se escucho un grito de placer ahogado, ¿Tanto le gustaba que lo hicieran de esa manera? Se rio, y él era el pervertido.

- Dei… ¿Quiere que te lo haga ya? – Esta vez no fue una burla, lo decía muy enserio, se estaba muriendo de ganas.

- N-no, por favor – Sasori le quito el pantalón con todo y bóxers.

- Yo me estoy muriendo de ganas – susurro rosándose contra él. Deidara se sonrojo, pudo sentir un bulto presionándose contra su abdomen.

- Basta – Rogo, escucho el cierre del pantalón del mayor abrirse, sintió miedo en cuento separo sus piernas y sintió algo rozándose sin vergüenza entre sus glúteos.

- No – Acaricio las piernas desnudas. - ¿Eres virgen de aquí? – Paso la punta de uno de sus dedos por le estrecha entrada del joven, comenzando a hacer presión hasta que poco a poco comenzó a introducir uno de ellos.

- Duele – Sus facciones se contrajeron por la molestia y como se encontraba nervioso, el dolor era mucho mayor. – Sasori, te lo ruego, no –

- Si te relajas dejara de doler, vamos, desiste de llorar, anda, cierra tus ojos, déjate llevar por las sensaciones – Los introdujo un poco más, sintiendo la resistencia que ponía tan estrecho canal.

Continuo con esos movimientos, trato de no ser brusco, al menos trataría de ser lo más amable posible, aunque le resultaba algo difícil, pues Deidara no se estaba quieto, aunque, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se dejara llevar por completo por las sensaciones.

Separo un poco mas sus piernas, acomodándose mejor, introdujo un segundo dedo, el de ojos azules hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, esta vez había dolido mucho menos, comenzó a morderse el labio inferior por dentro, abrió su boca y dejo salir un gemido, dios, sentía que se moría.

Sasori le beso el mentón al ver que el muchacho ya no se resistía, movió sus dedos un poco más rápido, las ganas de poseer ese cuerpo comenzaban a hacerse mucho más grandes. La mano que seguía masturbándole se movió mucho más rápido, el rubio ahora no podía dejar de gemir y dar gritos altos, creyó que se volvería loco.

- Sa-sasori, ya…haaa…ya no puedo…ma-¡MAS! –

Al escuchar eso el pelirrojo dejo de mover su mano y saco sus dedos, abrió su pantalón y dejo salir su erección sin miedo, se rozo contra el muchacho de manera sucia, disfrutando ver como se retorcía debajo de el, arqueando la espalda y rogando sin palabras que dejara de jugar, solo con ese par de canicas azulas que eran sus ojos.

Busco sus labios y le beso, le beso de una manera de la que no estaba acostumbrado, era una manera que dejaba de lado la suciedad de sus acciones, porque Deidara de verdad le gustaba y de no ser porque su libido era tan alto podría seguir rogándole que aceptara ser la única persona con la que buscaba una relación formal. Pero por lo que veía, esto iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que ya era.

Tomo con su mano derecha el hombro de Deidara y se empujo, entrando de una sola envestida, jadeo roncamente al sentir como esa estreches le apretaba de esa manera tan seductora.

Por su parte el menor dio un grito de placer y dolor, con sus brazos temblorosos se aferro a la espalda del pelirrojo; tenía tanta vergüenza, sentía el calor que emanaba de sus pómulos, seguramente rojos como una rosa. Elevo un poco la vista, Sasori no se movía, seguramente porque sabía que le dolía, pero tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, le pareció ver una expresión dolorosa en sus facciones y dejo que le rodeara la cintura

Sintió la primera envestida, fue lenta, pero igual le dolió. De nueva cuenta trato de zafarse del pelirrojo, pero este le apretó con una fuerza descomunal, impidiéndolo que se pudiera mover con facilidad, haciendo sus movimientos más torpes aun.

- Creí que dejarías de resistirte – Pronuncio el mayor con la voz agitada y se volvió a mover, adentrándose un poco más.

- ¡HAA! Ba-basta, haa, no –Gemía pausadamente, tratando de tranquilizarse. Evitando todo contacto con ese par de ojos color miel.

- ¿Quieres que pare? – Volvió a embestir, ahogo un gemido en su boca. - ¡Dios! Deidara, se siente genial aquí dentro –

- ¡Cállate! – Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sasori simplemente se siguió moviendo, primero sumamente lento, para que el muchacho pudiera acostumbrarse a la intromisión y a las nuevas sensaciones, de poco a poco siguió moviéndose, en momentos demasiado lento para que el inexperto joven pudiera soportarlo.

Separo un poco mas sus piernas, levantándolas solo un poco para facilitar la penetración, la sensación era única, esa sensación indescriptible en palabras. Apretó con sus dedos los muslos blancos, se le estaba complicando el controlarse.

Se empujo un poco más fuerte, lo poco que le quedaba de cordura se había ido muy lejos; ahora sin pudo se movía frenéticamente, el rubio en su placentera tortura lo único que podía hacer era gemir aun cuando su sentido común le seguía diciendo que se resistiera, pero su bendito cuerpo le seguía traicionando.

El alcohol solo se extendía más rápido con la actividad física, cerró sus ojos al fin, sentía su cuerpo pesado, la cabeza la daba vueltas y dentro de ella una maraña de pensamientos trataban de ser procesados correctamente.

Sasori miro el rostro de su amante de turno, roso sus labios con los de él y sintió un cosquilleo cuando el beso fue correspondido de poco a poco.

El departamento se lleno de gemido y pequeños gritos de placer, la temperatura de aquella habitación había aumentado.

- ¡Ba-basta, me vengo! – Grito frenéticamente el rubio cuando las envestidas llegaron a ser salvajes.

- Vente, solo yo lo sabré – Deliro el Akasuna por el placer.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando sintió que Deidara se venía entre sus vientres, manchándole, un repentino estrechamiento le hizo sentir en el mismísimo cielo y se vino sus remordimientos dentro del muchacho menor.

Se tiro sobre él y dejo que su respiración se normalizara poco a poco, salió despacio de su interior y se levanto, Deidara estaba quieto, no faltaba mucho para que se quedara dormido. Aprovechándose de eso le ayudo a levantarse.

Lo tomo en brazos y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones; dentro no había mas que una mesita y una cama pues apenas estaba cambiándose de hogar, lo tiro sobre el lecho y jalo la cobijas para poder cubrirlo con ellas.

Regreso a la sala y recogió la ropa que estaba regada y la llevo a la habitación, para que cuando despertara pudiera vestirse sin problemas.

Ya se imaginaba como se iba a poner en la mañana.

Despertó de poco a poco, y sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, miro que el sol aun no salía y se tapo la cabeza con las tibias cobijas, sintió una tibieza extraña pegada a su espalda y se giro, esa tibieza le gustaba, abrió sus ojos azules y lo primero que miro fue un pecho desnudo, asuntado se levanto de golpe, quedando sentado.

Con ese brusco movimiento Sasori también se levanto, se tallo los ojos y bostezo, miro el reloj y se estiro.

- Buenos días… -

- ¡¿Buenos días? – Le dijo alterado.

- Si, buenos días - Se acostó de nuevo y le rodeo la cintura con los brazos. - ¿Te duele algo? – Le sonrió dulcemente.

- ¿Qué si me duele algo? – Dijo sin comprender, al principio, pues al entender enrojeció por completo. – N-no… ¿Dónde está mi ropa? Me quiero ir de inmediato – Sasori le mostro con una mirada donde se encontraba.

- Aun es temprano…duerme un poco mas –Le dijo cuando se levanto y se puso su ropa interior y después sus pantalones.

- No, no sé cómo demonios me puedes dirigir la palabra cuando me hiciste eso – No lo miro a la cara y termino de vestirse.

- ¿Hacer qué? ¿Hacerte pasar el mejor momento de tu vida? – Rio después de decir eso y se vistió rápidamente, para poder seguirlo. – Dei, no lo tomes así –

- ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga Sasori? Me violaste, te amo, házmelo de nuevo, ¿Eso quieres? –

- "No estaría mal" – Dijo para sí mismo y miro como Deidara abría la puerta. Corrió, lo jalo del brazo, primero le obligo a mirarle y después, le beso. – Yo seguiré insistiendo –

Salió más que asustado del departamento, miro a su alrededor y trato de recordar cómo era que había llegado, pero las imágenes eran demasiado vagas, muy apenas podía recordar cómo manera que habían subido las escaleras, se paso una mano por lo cabellos rubios y respiro profundo, si tan solo no se hubiera puesto a beber la noche anterior nada de esto habría pasado, ahora no podría ver a Sasori a la cara, por más que intentara, y el tampoco debería volver a acercársele, después de todo, el era el que se había aprovechado de la situación. Él lo había prácticamente violado, no prácticamente, el lo había violado mientras estaba en un severo estado de ebriedad.

Dio un puñetazo en una de las paredes sin importarle si el departamento estaba ocupado a o no, trago saliva y ese horrible dolor de cabeza regreso, eso es lo que la gente llamada resaca, y el tenia una muy fuerte en esos momentos, escucho que la puerta del departament6o del que acababa de salir hacia unos momentos se abría, retrocedió unos pasos y miro como el pelirrojo con esa mirada tranquila de siempre salía ya cambiado de ropa.

- ¿No te has ido? – Le dijo, no logro saber si era una burla. – Deberás no disfrutaste nada anoche, si tú me aceptaras podría ser así todos los días –

- ¡CALLATE! – Le miro enojado y con la cara roja. – Yo no quería hacerlo –

- Mentira, tú te dejaste todo el tiempo – Se recargo contra la pared.

- No estaba en mis cinco sentidos –

- Eso quiere decir que en el fondo deseabas estar conmigo, Deidara – Sonrió de medio lado, con esa manera tan sensual que solo podía hacer el.

- Idiota – Susurro y se dio media vuelta para irse. Pero fue sujetado fuertemente por el otro del brazo y después obligado a girarse.

- Nos vemos más tarde, amor – Le dio un beso en los labios. – Yo por mi parte no dejare de insistirte –

Se soltó y corrió, ¿Seguiría intentándolo? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese hombre? Las personas que salían temprano de los otros departamentos se le quedaban viendo cuando lo veían pasar corriendo, empezando porque jamás lo habían visto. Casi cae varias veces de las escaleras cuando bajaba pero no se detenía, quería regresar rápido a casa.

Al salir a la calle el sol que salía por el horizonte le dio directo en la cara y sus ojos brillaron como un par de zafiros. Miro a ambos lados y trato de saber donde estaba, trato de ver un anuncio que le dijera dónde estaba, miro la ruta de uno de los autobuses y logro deducir donde se encontraba, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a caminar, un poco más tranquilo, pero aun era difícil poder decir que se encontraba bien.

Camino, alejándose poco a poco del edificio de color rojo, la noche anterior ni siquiera había prestado atención al color. Maldijo, no recordaba si traía su cartera, la busco en los bolsillos de su pantalón y agradeció a dios que ahí estaba, busco algún letrero que le dijera que había una estación de trenes y camino para poder encontrar una.

Aun era temprano pero la estación ya se encontraba llena, saco su celular y miro la hora, aun faltaba para que sus clases empezaran y le urgía tomarse un baño y algo para el dolor de cabeza, quizás algo dulce le quitaría la resaca, y mucha, mucha agua y café bien cargado* pero más importante, quería llegar pronto a su casa.

Camino tranquilo hasta la entrada., porque ya se había tranquilizado y ahora podía pensar con un poco mas de tranquilidad.

Después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior ¿Iba a ser capaz de volver a mirarlo a la cara? Había recordado como se comporto, todo lo que dijo, como dejo que él lo tomara. Bajo la mirada y sintió un par de brazos rodearle la cintura.

- Hola Dei –

- ¡Sasori! – Todos voltearon a verlos. El rubio se había separado bruscamente de él y se encontraba sonrojado.

- Cuando haces eso hieres mis sentimientos – Hizo una especie de puchero y paso sus brazos tras los hombros del menor. – Vamos, o no llegaras a tu primera clase –

Deidara se le siguió el juego y comenzaron a caminar, iban en silencio y solo se escuchaba el murmullo de otras personas platicando y riendo.

- Oye – Pronuncio el rubio.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Bajo su brazo de sus hombros hasta su cintura, de nueva cuenta, las miradas los siguieron.

- Con respecto a lo que paso a… -

- HA, eso, sabes, ya te lo dije, no voy a dejar de andar tas de ti… vete acostumbrando – La última frase se la dijo en un susurro cerca del cuello, causándole un escalofrió.

- Tu… ¿Tu hablas enserio? – Se alejo unos pasos.

- Si, muy enserio… nos vemos mas tare, tengo que ir a clases –

EL de ojos azules solo se le quedo viendo desde donde estaba y después corrió para llegar a tiempo.

Ffb

Tomo su mochila y se despidió de todos, Hinata lo acompañaba, dios, sentía el cuerpo tan pesado, cuando salieron a la entrada del hospital Hinata ya estaba siendo esperada en un lujoso auto, el simplemente se despidió de ella rechazando la oferta de llevarlo.

Camino por las calles, decían que no era seguro salir tan temprano cuando el sol aun no había salido, pero a el no le daba miedo, eso solo era para niñitas cobardes, lo que ahora le importaba era llegar y dormir mas, al diablo si Sasori volvía a acosarlo.

Continuara

Mitsuki: :D ya quedo

Suki: *Se duerme*

Mit: ¬¬ dios, que holgazana

Mitsuki: No olviden que esperamos su opinión y sus críticas, así sabemos que es lo que les gusta o no… lo del asterisco… pues así se me quita la cruda, un café, mucha agua y un chocolate, no sé si les sirva a ustedes

Mit: No las corrompas, ellas no son unas alcohólicas…bien, esperamos verls por aquí en el siguiente capitulo

Mitsuki: Chaooo


	6. El plan de emergencia

Mitsuki: Volvii~ ^^ lalala *Escucha la-la-la de BigBang*

Mit: Por que siempre tardas tanto en actualizar?

Suki: Bien, aun no estoy segura de cuándo habrá un lemmon romanticón… Mitsuki-chan, me ayudas con eso?

Mitsuki: *Escucha Lies*Ahora no quiero hacer nada romanticón… Ya no quiero mas canciones de amor, odio las canciones de amor.

Mit: : ( Esta bien, desquítate en este capítulo, te hará bien, sin más comenzamos

Mitsuki: TT_TT

Abrió sus ojos azules, dio un suspiro adormilado y se cubrió mas con las sabanas, sintió la falta de calor a un lado suyo, no supo si sonreír o ponerse triste, así como odiaba que Sasori lo manoseara sin su permiso, que hiciera con su cuerpo lo que quisiera con el odiaba que se fuera sin despedirse dejándolo botado como si fuera un puta sin más.

Se estiro pesadamente, estaba agotado física y mental mente, dio gracias de que no tenía que ir a clases cuando tenía practicas, en el estado en el que se encontraba no podía concentrarse correctamente en clases y seguramente al final caería dormido sobre una de las mesas.

Quito por un momento los cabellos que le cubrían la mitad del rostro y resoplo, todo estaba demasiado silencioso. Salió de la cama y se arreglo un poco, solo un poco, ese día no iba a salir para nada, así que se quedaría en pijama todo el día. Salió de la habitación y lo primero que vio fue el desayuno que estaba sobre la mesa, junto a un pequeño postit de color verde, los reconocería donde fuera, eran los que Sasori usaba para escribir sus notas.

Se sentó, no parecía estar frio, seguramente Sasori no tenia mucho de haberse ido. Leyó la nota "Disfrútalo, lo hizo con mucho amor" y se dio cuenta de que aun lado del plato había una rosa de color blanco, inevitablemente se sonrojo.

"¿De dónde la saco?" Fue lo primero que le paso por la cabeza. Miro su plato y se le hizo agua la boca, odiaba muchas cosas de su compañero de piso, pero también admiraba muchas cosas de él, como su responsabilidad, su orgullosa apariencia, su inteligencia y sus gustos…bueno, eso quizás no tanto.

Mientras pensaba en eso y muchas otras cosas picaban el plato. Su desayuno se componía de una pila de los famosos hotcakes y un vaso de leche con chocolate. Se llevo un bocado a la boca, el pelirrojo lo conocía demasiado bien.

Tomo la rosa y se le quedo mirando, si, el lo conocía mejor que nadie, mucho mejor que sus padres; "Yo no me daré por vencido" esa frase seguía en su mente, el había estado intentando conquistarlo por muchos años y había llegado a convertirse en la persona más importante de su mundo, su mejor amigo y la persona que más le apoyo cuando no tenía a nadie más a su lado.

- Si tan solo no fuera tan difícil decirte que si –

Porque tenía que admitir que no le agradaba por completo el hecho de ser su amante, no quería decir que se había vuelto una costumbre, pero sin duda se sentía raro cuando él no lo tocaba y ya no se resistía como antes. Negó con la cabeza. El no podía estar enamorado de él, él no quería arruinar la amistad que tenían.

Se levanto con el plato en mano y el tenedor en la boca y camino hasta el sillón, encendiendo la tele con el control remoto. Más tarde buscaría algo en que poner la flor, aunque, prefería que estuviera en un lugar donde Sasori no mirara que la guardaba.

Salió del salón con su mochila colgada al hombro, revisaba una lista de temas que podía escoger para su tesis.

- ¡Sasori! – Escucho su nombre y se giro.

- Hidan –

- ¡Hey! – Dijo con una sonrisa conquistadora. - ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? –

- No cre… - El sonido de su celular lo interrumpió. - ¿Hola?...ha, Shun ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Ahora?...Bien, te veo ahí – Guardo nuevamente su celular. – Si tengo algo que hacer, disculpa y…Adiós -

Se alejo a paso tranquilo del de pelo plateado, quien no se había quedado no muy feliz, el odiaba que lo rechazaran.

- Solo espera un poco mas Sasori – Se dio cuenta y se dirigió a su siguiente clase.

- ¡Shun! - El muchacho, ya no mocoso como hacía años, era u joven bastante apuesto, pero seguía conservando algunas facciones infantiles, que con el paso de los años desaparecerían.

- Sasori – Lo miro llegar con ese porte digno del estatus social que poseía, porque sabía bien que Sasori venía de una familia adinerada, lo supo apenas recibió un regalo de cumpleaños de su parte.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Qué ya no puedo verte?

Le dijo antes de que llegara a un lado de el.

Siempre se veían ahí, una esquina muy transitada por las noches, aunque solitaria por las mañanas.

- Tú siempre me quieres ver por dos razones, sexo o problemas

- Hoo vamos, aunque no lo parezca te quiero – Rio. – Anda, vamos a mi departamento

Se sujeto de su brazo y el pelirrojo simplemente se dejo llevar, lo admitía, Shun le fascinaba, tenía esa clase de mentalidad que a él le gustaba, el sexo sin compromiso y siempre separando lo sexual de lo sentimental.

- Y dime… ¿Cómo te va con el muchacho? – Y también el poder hablar de sus conquistas.

- Creo que va bien, cree que no sabe pero guarda las rosas que le doy – Una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

- waaa que lindo, aunque si te dice que si yo me quedare sin amante – Fingió tristeza e hizo un gesto dramático con la mano.

- Haha, mientras… - Llevo su mano hasta la cadera del otro, rosando pervertidamente su trasero con su mano. -… Yo te puedo dar todo lo que desees – El muchacho se relamió los labios.

- ¿Pues que esperamos? Quiero aprovecharte mientras estés soltero-

Inevitablemente el Akasuna rio, Shun era una de las pocas personas que lo conocía así, el, soltero, podía ser incluso considerado una puta, pero con pareja, bien podía ser considerado la virgen María, bien, quizás no tanto, pero si era 100% fiel y eso lo juraba por la memoria de sus padres.

- Sasori…si te dice que no, sabes, hay muchas personas que quisieran tener algo contigo –

- Bueno, es algo que se, pero el único que me interesa para tener algo serio es Deidara –

- Haha, bueno, cada quien sus gustos – Siguieron caminando entre platicas normales, valía decir que se coqueteaban entre los dos y apenas llegaron al departamento del más joven comenzaron con las actividades que más les gustaban.

Se escucho el sonido de la puerta azotándose, el pelinegro salió ligeramente molesto, Hidan ya había roto la puerta una vez y no iba a permitir que lo volviera a hacer.

- No aprendes, ¿Verdad? – Lo miro desde el otro lado del pasillo, el de cabellos plateados le miro sin importarle lo que decía, y sonrió, si, su clara manera de decir "¿Crees que me importa, reverendo pendejo?" - ¿Qué te pasa? –

- Pff, Sasori se tomo el atrevimiento de rechazarme, ¡A mí! La sexualidad personalizada –

- Bueno, quizás sea straight –

- Ha, no lo creo, se que tu también te has dado cuenta de cómo ve a ese intento de hombre –

- ¿Deidara? –

- Entonces si lo habías notado, es obvio que se muere por el –

- ¿Y qué harás? – Se cruzo de brazos.

- Jeje, obvio, quitarlo del camino – Le mostro una traviesa sonrisa y se fue a su habitación.

El Uchiha suspiro, algo se avecinaba y el sabia que terminaría involucrado, le enviaría un e-mail a su hermanito menor para decirle donde estaba su testamento, solo por si a caso.

Camino hasta la habitación del de ojos violetas y trato de escuchar lo que hacía.

- Quiero verte…no me importa que tengas trabajo, quiero verte…hahaha, está bien, ne-ce-si-to tenerte dentro de mi – Itachi hizo una mueca de asco, realmente Hidan no iba a cambiar. – Te veo en tu casa en una hora –

Negó con la cabeza, pobre Sasori, iba a ser acosado por un adicto al sexo. Se alejo a paso lento hasta llegar a su habitación y acostarse en su cama, tomaría una siesta, se sentía estresado.

Abrió la puerta, ese muchachito lo estresaba, con su picara sonrisa y su traviesa mirada, con su cuerpo extremadamente sensual, su piel suave y el olor de su cabello, su forma de ser. Todo de el lograba enloquecerlo.

Su casa era enorme, bueno, ser el gerente de un banco te daba dinero. La mansión constaba de dos plantas, a simple vista se notaba que los cuartos eran enormes, y qué decir de los acabados de lujo

Apenas dio un paso dentro de su hogar le rodeo con fiereza la cintura y le comió la boca, ese maldito mocoso.

- Veo que también tienes ganas – Cerro la puerta y lo jalo hasta la sala, donde lo empujo contra uno de los lujosos sillones, tomando casi inmediatamente su lugar como atacante al posicionarse sobre él. – Nee, Kakuzu ¿Estas enamorado de mi? –

- No - ¿El enamorado de… alguien como él? ¿Que se acostaba con el primero que tenía enfrente? Nunca, jamás, tan solo, un poco atraído. Pero solo eso. – Tú no eres la clase de persona con la que se busca una relación –

- ¿Por qué soy una puta? – Rio por su propio comentario, con su orgullo levemente herido. – Dime, tu opinión me interesa – Le rodeo el cuello, ronroneándole al oído.

- Porque eres eso y mucho mas – Le saco la camisa… mierda, su cuerpo podía prenderlo con tanta facilidad. - ¿se puede saber… - Hizo una pausa para poder besarle el cuello. - …porque tanta urgencia de verme? –

- Mmh, un tipo se atrevió a rechazarme – suspiro placenteramente. Gimió al sentir una mordida.

- Yo no estoy para quitarte las ganas, tu estas para quitármelas a mi – Esa era la manera "oculta" en la que se expresaba sus celos.

- Como sea – Llevo sus manos hasta la espalda dl mayor, comenzando a aflojar la camisa, desabotonándola. – Tú y yo queremos hacerlo ¿Cuál es el problema? –

- "Que tú te acuestas con cualquiera, ese es problema" – Mordió de nuevo su cuello, Hidan grito de placer, había dejado una marca roja que más tarde se volvería morada.

- Deja de jugar – Gimoteo, sonrojado. Odiaba rogarle a ese hombre.

- Tu eres el único que está jugando, maldito masoquista – Delineo con la punta de sus dedos su pecho, mientras que con la mano libre separaba sus piernas. – Si tienes tantas ganas quítatelas tu solo – Golpeo con fiereza sus caderas, el roce fue extasiante, sensual.

Hidan no espero más y le saco la camisa de golpe y cerro sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kakuzu.

El pelinegro se dejo hacer, le comenzó a abrir los pantalones, sacándoselos de un jalón junto con su ropa interior, el de ojos violetas sintió un escalofrió cuando las grandes manos del mayor acariciaron sus muslos, abrió las piernas descaradamente, realmente tenía ganas.

Restregó sus caderas contra el otro, un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, no por la vergüenza, si no porque la temperatura de su cuerpo había subido de golpe. Sintió el tiro de sus cabellos plateados, Kakuzu lo había bajado del sillón y obligado a ponerse de rodillas frente a él. El no era ningún sumiso pero sabía bien que era lo que el otro quería.

Le abrió el pantalón si problemas y estos cayeron, paso la lengua por la punta, al principio no le gustaba hacer eso, le traía horribles recuerdos, pero claro, solo lo hacía con él, con nadie más, era como si él fuera el único que lograra sodomizarlo por completo.

Lambio toda la base del miembro erecto y levanto la vista hasta Kakuzu, ese hombre parecía estar hecho de piedra, no se inmutaba a pesar de que en esos momentos se hallaba jugando de nuevo con la punta, cualquiera se hallaría gritando de placer.

Jugo unos minutos más con el gran pedazo de carne dentro de su boca, succionando la punta. Le masturbaba con la mano, intercalando el masturbarle con la boca nuevamente hacerlo con sus manos, hasta que se levanto y puso una pierna a cada lado de Kakuzu.

Le rodeo el cuello, ronroneando de placer; se restregó contra su pecho, recibiendo una descarga eléctrica que le hizo delirar de placer e inevitablemente, dar un jadeo pesado que no tardo en llegar a los oídos del mayor.

Hizo ese movimiento por un buen rato, el castaño le miraba a la cara, disfrutando de su lujuriosa mirada y su encantador sonrojo. Mantenía su cintura aprisionada por sus manos, pegándole a su cuerpo e invitándole a moverse de una manera más brusca.

Antes de darse cuenta el de ojos violetas ya se hallaba tirado boca arriba en el enorme sofá, con el hombre encima de el, asechándolo, sus piernas fueron separados con brusquedad. Su cuerpo entero recibió una descarga eléctrica al saber que era lo que seguía.

Sintió la punta del miembro erecto de su amante en turno rosarse contra su entrada, gimió audiblemente y se tenso cuando de poco a poco se fue introduciendo. Su espalda se arqueo cuando la primera envestida golpeo su cuerpo. Sus piernas fueron ligeramente levantadas permitiendo un ángulo más profundo de penetración.

- Ka…mmha…Kakuzu, ¡Mas! – Se aferro a su espalda, tratando de controlar los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo, como una deliciosa tortura.

- …Estate… quieto – Kakuzu le sujeto de la cadera, pegándolo más a su cuerpo en un intento por incrementar el placer al que su cuerpo estaba siendo sometido.

Porque el amaba la sensación de estar dentro del cuerpo de Hidan, adoraba ese calor que le envolvía y esa deliciosa estrechez de la que era dueña su cuerpo. Cuando el castaño creyó que su propio cuerpo se había acostumbrado a la estrechez y comenzó a envestir de manera agresiva.

Con esto el albino pareció perder todo contacto con la realidad mientras sus fuertes gemidos retumbaban en la enorme sala. El calor recorría cada fibra de su ser, haciéndole sentir como las gotas de sudor bajaban por su pecho y como unos mechones rebeldes se le pegaban a la frente. Abrió un poco más las piernas para permitir un mejor movimiento a su amante, le miro a los ojos, la lujuria de esas piedras violetas era notable, en cambio, los misteriosos ojos verdes mostraban mas, una combinación extraña de lujuria, pasión y odio…un extraño odio…o bien, una emoción mas que se trataba de ocultar detrás de esto.

Una envestida hizo que Hidan echara la cabeza hacia atrás, llevando su mano derecha al hombro del hombre que se encontraba penetrándolo de esa manera tan maravillosa, mientras le brazo izquierdo iba hacia su rostro, ocultando su rostro extremadamente rojo.

Kakuzu se recargo mas contra él, pegando sus pechos y comenzando a besar nuevamente su cuello, el muchacho sintió un escalofrió al sentir la lengua del mayor acariciar toda la extensión de su cuello, elevo la cadera rozando su miembro contra el abdomen del otro.

- Ka… ¡Ya! ¡No más, no puedo más! – Gritando esto se aferro a su espalda nuevamente, arqueando la espalda para después ocultarse en el hombro de Kakuzu.

Una de las manos de Kakuzu se dirigió a los pálidos muslos, acariciando la parte interna de estos, rio macabramente y golpeo con mucha más fuerza las caderas del universitario, tocando un punto que logro hacer que el cuerpo del muchacho se tensara y, después de un grito de puro placer, se viniera entre sus vientres, manchando también su pecho.

El por su parte se dejo llevar por la sensación de las paredes de esa cálida entrada cerrarse aprisionando su pene erecto y sin ningún deje de vergüenza se vino dentro, llenándolo por completo después de un jadeo de placer.

Hidan se dejo caer por completo, su respiración comenzó a relajarse igual que sus músculos y miro con una sonrisa a Kakuzu, quien se había quedado recostado en su pecho, cerro sus ojos de poco a poco y quedo medio dormido.

El mayor lo cargo y se hecho la ropa al hombro, odiaba que después de hacerlo sentía esa sensación, casi de vacío. Subió escalón por escalón y camino por el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación. Lo dejo cobre la cama y lo cubrió con las cobijas minuciosamente, se golpeo mentalmente después de hacerlo.

Se metió a un lado y le miro dormir, su cabello estaba desordenado y sus facciones se encontraban relajadas. Acaricio con un dedo el puente de la nariz y luego jugó con sus labios, bajo por su barbilla y siguió por su cuello, su hombro derecho, su brazo, hasta poder llegar a su mano, la cual beso. Lo atrajo contra él y sintió su calor, después sintió sus brazos rodeándolo suavemente.

- Kakuzu… - Maldijo, el muy bastardo estaba aun despierto. - …tu estas enamorado de mi –

Lo apretó mas fuerte, era cierto, pero jamás lo admitiría.

Mitsuki: :) Que tal quedo?

Mit: No les gusto, y ya no les gusto por que no actualizas a tiempo

Suki: ¬¬ Bueno, no hay tiempo, y cuando hay, no hay ganas o no hay inspiración

Mitsuki: Le soi infiel al SasoDei con el KakuHIda xD


	7. Platica

Dejo los platos, ya secos, en el interior de la alacena. Con eso había terminado por completo con sus deberes de hogar. Se seco bien las manos con un trapo que tenía cerca y se estiro frente al fregadero, dando una especia de gruñido. Escucho la puerta abrirse y se giro nervioso, solo podía ser una persona.

- ¡Estoy en casa!

Miro el reloj que estaba en la pared contraria a él y frunció muy ligeramente el entrecejo, se suponía que debía haber llegado hacia más de tres horas, no era que espiara el horario de Sasori, pero sabía bien que ese día solo tenía un par de clases en la mañana y se dedicaba a su tesis en la tarde, por último se dedicaba a ver la tele un rato con él. Y por lo que veía esa noche no cumpliría con su rutina.

- ¡Deidara ¿Estas en la cocina?

- ¡Si! – Sin darse cuenta se había quedado pensando más de lo que esperaba. - ¿Dónde has estado? – Salió de la cocina.

- ¿Preocupado? – Le dedico una mirada picara.

- Idiota – Le lanzo el trapo que llevaba aun en la mano a la cara. – Se supone que solo ibas a tener algunas clases ¿No? ¿Dónde has estado?

-Aaah eso…Shun me llamo y…

- ¿Shun? – No pudo evitar enviarle una mirada de desaprobación. - ¿Te sigues viendo con él? – No, no había razón para malinterpretar la situación, esos no eran celos, era salvar a un niño de las garras de eso hombre.

- Bueno… - Solo puedo ver la silueta de Deidara pasado a su lado. - ¡Oi!

- Cállate.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, no ocurre nada – Se dejo caer en el sofá mientras encendía la televisión.

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que nos sigamos viendo? – Se sentó a su lado, mirándolo. Le encantaba cuando se ponía celoso. Por su parte Deidara lo miro incrédulo.

- ¿Te atreves a preguntar? – El silencio de Sasori hizo que diera un suspiro. – Joder, dices que me quieres pero aun así te sigues acostando con otros, no creas que no se que no solo te revuelcas con Shun

- Deidara – Dijo en un suspiro. – Sabes bien como soy.

- Si, un wuilo*- Hizo una especie de puchero.

- ¿Celos?

- …

- Tu sabes que te quiero solo a ti – Le susurro al oído melosamente.

- ¡Cállate! – Se levanto de golpe.

Sasori se quedo un momento en su lugar hasta que escucho el portazo. Se levanto y metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Camino tranquilamente hasta llegar a la habitación de Deidara, sin olvidarse de apagar la televisión. Toco con los nudillos la puerta y espero, un segundo, dos segundos, cuatro, quince, cuarenta y cinco. Dio otro suspiro, más largo, y abrió la puerta. Del otro lado, sobre la cama, Deidara le esperaba con una almohada en las manos, la cual termino por estrellarse en su cabeza. Se le acerco lentamente, Deidara retrocedió, presintiendo lo que haría. Miro como en su boca aparecía una sonrisa, una mezcla de diversión y seducción, se sonrojo levemente y siguió yendo hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared, maldijo el momento en que se deshizo de su cabecera acolchonada, el golpe le había dolido.

- ¿Por qué retrocedes? – Pregunto burlón. - ¿Tienes miedo?

- N-¡No!

- Entonces quédate donde estas

A Sasori le gusto la vista que tenia frente a él, rio por lo bajo, ese muchacho era solo suyo.

- No te acerques, Sasori

- ¿Ya te había dicho que esa manera tan cruel de ser, hiere mis sentimientos?

- I-idiota… - No se dio el tiempo de pensar lo que iba a decir. -¿Qué crees que haces tú?

- …¿? – Se detuvo en seco y le miro fijamente a los ojos. Y fue entonces cuando lo noto, esos orbes azules mostrándose más brillosos de lo que ya eran. Sus manos hechas puño, temblando levemente. - …no…no, no, no Dei, no llores, por favor.

Le salto encima y lo abrazo con fuerza, Deidara no le correspondió el abrazo, pero no se movió de donde estaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y unas lágrimas escaparon, lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto. Lentamente llevo sus manos hasta la cintura de Sasori, y muy tímidamente le correspondió el abrazo.

Sasori tomo su barbilla con cuidado y le levanto el rostro, mientras limpiaba el rastro húmedo de las mejillas de Deidara, este, ante el contacto, mantuvo los ojos cerrados, muy suavemente, y cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de la cercanía de sus rostros.

Le miro a los ojos y sintió que se le hacia un nudo en el estomago, sentía que esos ojos podían atravesarle, ver atreves de él. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y dejo caer su peso sobre Sasori. Recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro y dejo salir un sollozo, tan débil que pareció un suspiro. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda cuando la mano del mayor le acaricio el antebrazo.

Levanto la mirada y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, se sonrojo suavemente. Noto que poco a poco sus rostros se iban acercando más. Trago un poco de saliva con dificultad.

- Sa-Sasori

- …No digas nada

Y sin más le beso, fue un beso tranquilo, lleno de cariño. El ambiente se volvió cálido, más tranquilo. Los labios de Deidara estaban quietos, con miedo a corresponder, entre abrió los ojos y observo el rostro de Sasori; sus ojos cerrados suavemente, su piel blanca y su perfecto rostro. Se separo muy tenuemente y volvió a unir sus labios en una posición más cómoda.

Sus labios se movieron con gracia y pudo sentir claramente la textura de los de Sasori, eran suaves, y fríos, como sus manos, su piel. Era un frio encantador que le producía miles de sensaciones.

- ¿Mejor? – Le susurro cuando se separaron.

- …creo – No se atrevió en ningún momento a levantar la mirada.

- Anda, vamos a ver la tele – Le jalo para que se bajara de la cama.

- ¡Ah!...pero tu tesis.

- La tesis puede esperar

Salieron de la habitación, Sasori jalaba la mano de Deidara suavemente, se tiro al sillón blanco y después jalo al menor que cayó sobre su pecho. Deidara se removió hasta quedar boca arriba recargado contra el pecho de Sasori.

Trato de quitarle el control al otro que empezaba a cambiarle de canales, seguramente a sus series donde inconscientemente te obligaban a pensar para saber quién era el asesino o la extraña enfermedad. Se resigno una vez que alzo los brazos para que no pudiera tomar el control.

Se acomodo mas, tomo un cojín rojo y lo acomodo entre sus piernas, se dio un saltito para poder recargar por completo sus espalda sobre el cuerpo de Sasori. Este le rodeo con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la parte descubierta de su cuello.

- Te amo.

- Cállate, estamos muy en paz.

- Cállame, pero…tu sabes de qué manera – Rio.

El rubio le dio un codazo en el estomago y se cruzo de brazos, Sasori dio un jadeo de dolor y rio de nuevo.

Con algo de miedo, se empezó a relajar, Sasori seguía parloteando y de un momento a otro levanto el pecho, apoyándose en sus brazos, y le dio un beso en la parte baja de la barbilla, cerca del cuello.

- …¡!

- Ahora cállate – Le robo el control aprovechándose de su estado de shock y le cambio a una serie más interesante.

Sasori simplemente sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza. Amaba a Deidara.

0O0

Hidan despertó y cerró los ojos con fuerza; el sol le daba justo en la cara. Molesto se cubrió el rostro con una almohada y abrió los ojos despacio, para que la luz no le molestara.

La habitación estaba relativamente en penumbras, pero las cortinas, bastante pesadas y gruesas, se hallaban ligeramente abiertas provocando que un rayo del sol le diera directamente.

Se sentó y la sabanas azul tinta que lo cubría callo dejando ver su pecho desnudo. Se miro en el espejo que se hallaba en el tocador que estaba frente a la cama.

Tenía el pelo totalmente desarreglado y desde su posición podía ver una marca obscura en su hombro. Busco cualquier señal de que su amante de turno se encontraba en casa, la ropa no estaba en el piso, y el armario estaba entrecerrado. Se dejo caer nuevamente a la cama y giro su cabeza, vio su ropa en la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado.

Se levanto y camino hasta el baño de la habitación.

El baño era enorme, los azulejos eran de un beige claro, la porcelana del lavamanos, baño y escusado era blanca, con pequeños detalles en salmón. Bajo el lavamanos había una cómoda blanca y contraria a ella, un estante blanco donde había toallas del mismo color.

La bañera era grande, demasiado para una sola persona, y en una especie de extensión se hallaban unas botellas, una color nácar y la otra transparente, con un liquido rosáceo, que supuso, era jabón corporal. Además, una botella de champú y el jabón en barra blanco sobre una esponja amarilla.

Abrió las llaves del agua caliente de la bañera. Una vez llena se metió y dejo que el agua se llevara esos pesimistas pensamientos. Tomo el jabón y se lo paso por los brazos, el pecho y las piernas, limpiando cada rastro de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. No se lavo el pelo, odiaba el champú que utilizaba Kakuzu.

Se quedo un largo rato ahí, hasta que el agua estuvo nuevamente fría. Tomo una toalla del estante y, después de secarse, se envolvió en ella.

Al ir de nuevo a la habitación abrió las cortinas y miro el jardín. Era un jardín grande y espacioso, con piscina de azulejos azul cielo. La primera vez que vio esa casa se sorprendió de cómo era. No se creía que ese viejo tacaño comprara una residencia así.

Miro nuevamente la cama, no era la primera vez que despertaba solo en una habitación, al menos giro la cabeza con el seño fruncido, al menos ya no le importaba. Tomo su ropa y se la puso rápido, se hecho el cabello hacia atrás y recordó de golpe lo que había pasado antes de que se durmiera. "Kakuzu…tu estas enamorado de mi".

Se miro de nuevo en el espejo. "Tú no eres la clase de persona con la que se busca una relación"" ¿Por qué soy una puta? Dime, tu opinión me interesa".

Salió azotando la puerta, odiaba a ese hombre, lo ociaba tanto.

Abandono lo más rápido que pudo esa casa, no se sentía bien cuando estaba demasiado tiempo ahí.

Camino, no tenia ánimos para subir al autobús, ni al tren, ni a nada. Solo quería respirar aire fresco y estar solo.

Miro la hora en la pantalla de un enorme edificio y se dio cuenta de que era ya casi medio día, demasiado tarde para ir a la universidad. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y tanteo su móvil. Dio un suspiro cansado, tenía que prepararse mentalmente para el sermón de Itachi.

0O0

- No lo comprendo – Pronuncio después de un suspiro Itachi a una joven Hinata. Ambos con una taza de té en la mano.

- Pero ¿Ha sido así siempre? – Dio un sorbo a su propia taza.

- No, bueno, sí, pero no es totalmente su culpa

- … ¿Se refiere al hombre con el que se ve?

- No, no, no es su culpa, la razón de ser de Hidan se remonta a muchos años atrás, puede que no lo parezca, pero él ha sufrido mucho… ¿Usted cree que me preocuparía por alguien como él? Hinata-san, su problema va mas allá, Hidan no aparenta lo débil que es, ¿Acaso cree que el escogió economía por gusto?... – La muchacha pareció pensarlo. - ¡El ni siquiera quería estudiar! Pero sus padres le obligaron, nunca supieron tratar correctamente a su hijo

- Bueno, Itachi-san, tenga paciencia, tarde o temprano, alguien le ayudara

- No lo sé, el solo trata de ver el lado bueno de lo que ocurrió, por eso se ha hundido en ese "mundo" – Dijo después de dejar la taza en la mesa baja que estaba cerca de ellos.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Los dos que estaba en el salón se miraron, sin saber que decir. Vieron la silueta de Hidan pasar por el pasillo sin siquiera saludar.

- ¿Hace eso todo el tiempo?

- Todo el tiempo, aunque esta vez por lo menos se con quien se metió – Se levanto para vigilar que Hidan no regresara.

- mmm… - Hinata le miro.

- No soy quien para criticar, yo también he salido con hombres mayores… - Se sonrojo al recordar. - …pero él es muy mayor… creo que se llama Kakuzu – Reviso los contactos en sus celular. – Si, Kakuzu

- ¿Eh? ¿Kakuzu-san? – La chica levanto la mirada de inmediato.

- ¿Le conoce, Hinata-san?

- ¡Si! Es gerente d un banco, el que está en el centro de la ciudad… es muy poderoso y además de que es muy conocido en nuestra sociedad

- ¿Puede investigar más?

- Si es para ayudar, tenga por seguro que lo hare… - Hinata se llevo el dedo pulgar a la boca. - ¿Puedo preguntar algo? – Miro al Itachi asentir. - ¿Por qué tiene a Kakuzu-san en sus contactos?

- Bueno, por si pierdo a Hidan, bueno, si se desaparece

La mujer le sonrió, "Itachi-san es muy amable".

0Continuara0

Mitsuki: son 6 páginas de Word, muy corto para mi gusto

Mit: Deberías estar estudiando para biología

Suki: Solo un poco mas *Ríe*

Mitsuki: Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen leyendo este fic, al que por causas mayores que yo (Colegio) no puedo actualizar muy seguido.

Mit: Además, queremos agradecer a "NinfaMoira" La persona a la que mas veo revisa mis actualizaciones en "Malos Fics"

Mitsuki: Créeme que reviso cada mes si hay algo, y trato de mejorar mas, muchas gracias y espero sigas mostrándome mis errores.

Suki: Y claro, a Kumi-san, por siempre esperar un capitulo nuevo, te quiero mucho Kumi-san


	8. Noche de TV

Noche de T.V.

- A Itachi le gusta Chris Angel… - Deidara seguía acostado sobre Sasori, este muy tranquilo disfrutaba de la presencia del otro.

- ¿A si? – Trato de quitarle el control, pero el rubio volvió a cambiar de canal.

- Si, pero a mí no… ¿En qué canal salen los Simpson*1?

- En el canal local…

- No…la nueva temporada

- En FOX*1

- Si, pero ¿Qué canal es?

- Aaah… ¿28?

Deidara siguió cambiando de canales hasta que encontró el dichoso canal. Para su mala surte, el programa ya estaba terminando, hizo un puchero de molestia, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho. Escucho la risa maliciosa de Sasori y solo se atrevió a mirarlo con reproche. Este solamente lo abrazo por los hombros recargando su cabeza sobre la de Deidara.

- ¿Te he dicho que te amo?

- Cállate…

- ¿Entonces no lo había dicho?...pues te amo

- ¡Que te calles…!

- No~ - Enredo en su dedo índice un mechón rubio.

- …

Se quedaron un rato mas viendo la televisión. Estaba tranquilo, normalmente el ambiente se ponía ligeramente pesado cuando se hallaban tan cerca, pero esa noche, todo parecía… perfecto.

Sasori no perdía oportunidad y cada que podía se acercaba más y más a Deidara. Justo como en ese momento. Sus brazos estaban bien sujetos al pecho del muchacho, de vez en cuando le acariciaba la parte externa de los brazos produciéndole escalofríos a Deidara; le daba algunos besos en los hombros y después se quedaba quieto.

Deidara lo único que hacía era estremecerse, dar suspiros y ladear la cabeza. Sasori retiro el cabello que cubría el lado izquierdo de su cuello. Paso su lengua por el cuello y beso su barbilla cariñosamente. Deidara tomo las manos de Sasori, tratando de detenerlo, pero solo logro que este las sujetara con fuerza.

- …mhn…basta…

- Espera – Le empezó a dar besos por el mismo camino que había realizado antes.

- Waa – Arqueo la espalda.

Sasori hizo que se levantara para que el lograra pararse. Cuando él se levanto del sillón, volvió a hacer que se recargara y se coloco sobre él, abriendo sus piernas para poder estar más cómodo.

Le levanto la camisa mientras acariciaba su vientre descubierto, beso cerca de su ombligo e introdujo su lengua dentro de este. Desde su posición miro con una sonrisa como Deidara se mordía los dedos para tratar de acallar sus gemidos, subió ágilmente hasta quedar frente a frente.

Se acerco poco a poco, rosaron sus narices lentamente y le beso, pasando sus brazos tras su cintura, mientras, Deidara apretaba sus hombros con fuerza, correspondiendo torpemente por los nervios. Sintió la lengua de Sasori acariciar sus labios, provocando que los apretara pero después de un rato se relajo y los abrió levemente permitiendo que la lengua del pelirrojo se internara en su boca.

Sasori entre abrió los ojos para poder observar a Deidara, recorrió toda su boca con gula, se le hacía imposible resistirse a semejante tentación. El sabor tan maravilloso que poseía su boca, además, le fascinaba cada centímetro de la suave piel de su cuerpo.

Se separo de él lentamente. Acaricio su mejilla con cuidado, sintiendo el calor que despedía la piel de su rostro. Bajo su mirada hasta su cuello, volvió a llevar su boca al hueco que se hacía y con calma recorrió con su lengua nuevamente. Deidara se estremeció cerrando los ojos con fuerza, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle un mejor acceso a su cuello. Con sus manos apretó la camisa de Sasori, sentía escalofríos, nervios y una extraña sensación en el estomago.

- Levanta los brazos – Deidara obedeció dócilmente. Su camisa fue retirada con facilidad dejando su pecho completamente desnudo. – Perfecto.

Sasori deslizo sus dedos por todo el pecho del muchacho, su piel se erizo por el contacto, rodeo el pezón derecho con sus dedos, agacho su cabeza hasta poder alcanzar con sus labios el izquierdo y comenzó a lamerlo y apretarlo con los labios. Escucho el gemido ahogado de Deidara, complacido por ese sonido succiono el botón rosado.

Elevo su cuerpo apoyándose en sus brazos, la vista que Deidara le ofrecía era irresistible, cubría levemente su rostro con su antebrazo, su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos estaban brillantes. Recorrió con sus labios sus hombros, recorrió sus costados con sus manos y por ultimo acaricio la cadera produciéndole cosquillas a su amante.

Se saco la camisa, Deidara estiro sus brazos y atrajo a Sasori hacia él, apretándolo contra su pecho, su respiración estaba agitada y temblaba ligeramente, se sentía tan diferente, su cuerpo estaba caliente y la sensación en su estomago se había hecho más fuerte.

Le miro a los ojos y sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

- sa-Sasori

- Dime – Se recostó sobre él, para mirarlo más detenidamente.

- yo…yo… -Unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que nos detengamos? – Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron, esa era la primera vez que Sasori le proponía algo así.

- No, no es eso

- ¿Entonces?

- Solo… me da miedo – Sasori rio tranquilamente.

- ¿Por qué? – Acaricio su mejilla. – No es la primera vez que lo hacemos.

- Pero es la primera vez que lo hacemos así.

- Entonces no deberías tener miedo… - Tomo su mano y la beso. – Porque será diferente hoy - Se levanto y lo tomo en brazos, le sujetaba de las piernas que estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras Deidara le rodeaba el cuello. Abrió la puerta como puedo y tiro a Deidara sobre la cama. - ¿Quieres saber por qué será diferente?... – Deidara se sentó en la cama, Sasori se sentó y jalo a Deidara provocando que quedara sentado sobre él, el menor pudo sentir claramente el bulto que se apretaba contra él. – Porque tú serás quien se entregue a mí, sin necesidad de que yo haga algo.

Deidara se sonrojo y se dejo caer hacia atrás, siendo sostenido por Sasori, quien amortiguo el golpe con sus brazos. Los labios de Sasori se estamparon con los suyos en un beso hambriento, sus lenguas se juntaban ansiosas, se separaban suavemente para tomar aire y volvían a besarse nuevamente.

Sasori deslizo sus manos hasta los pantalones de Deidara, lentamente se los fue quitando poco a poco, dejando para el final la ropa interior, que el ser retirada dejo ver el duro miembro de Deidara. Acaricio la parte interna de los muslos, sintiendo lo suave que era, beso su vientre con lentitud, Deidara dejo salir un jadeo y levanto ligeramente la cadera.

Se sintió nervioso nuevamente por lo cerca que se hallaba de su intimidad así que le jalo suavemente del cabello para que volviera a verle. Llevo sus manos a su nuca y le acerco a él, con miedo le dio un beso y separo un poco más sus piernas. Volvieron a verse a los ojos, Deidara le sonrió suavemente, Sasori sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba y se recostó sobre el de golpe para poder besarlo nuevamente, empezaba a sentirse ansioso. Restregó sus caderas contra él y se deleito al escuchar el jadeo salir de la boca de Deidara.

- Sasori…

- Dime – Limpio con un dedo un rastro de saliva que había quedado en sus labios.

- Hazlo… - Sasori le miro con los ojos muy abiertos. – Si…quiero…quiero que lo hagas.

- Como… tú digas

Fue todo lo que puso decir, por primera vez se sentía nervioso, Deidara se mostraba, totalmente diferente a otras ocasiones, completamente seguro de lo que decía, se inclino y le beso la frente.

Fue directo a sus pezones y empezó, nuevamente, a besarlos y mordisquearlos con los labios, encargándose de que quedaran duros. Soplo suavemente sobre ellos permitiéndole a Deidara disfrutar de una placentera sensación, el solo podía acariciar los cabellos rojos de su amante. Mordisqueaba su dedo índice para tratar de acallar un poco los gemidos que salían de su boca mientras trataba de no ver a Sasori a la cara. Su espalda sufrió un calambre cuando la mano de Sasori empezó a masturbarlo, apretó con sus manos la colcha, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y se vino sobre su propio estomago y la mano de Sasori.

Sasori se acomodo a un lado del rubio y lambio la parte trasera de su oído. Siguió masturbándolo mientras que con la mano que le quedaba libre acaricio su rostro y delineo sus labios. Deidara abrió su boca y atrapo sus dedos dentro de esta, asegurándose de humedecerlos lo suficiente; estuvieron así unos minutos, en los cuales Sasori se dedico únicamente a apreciar la excitante imagen que se presenciaba frente a sus ojos.

Sasori saco sus dedos de la boca de Deidara y le beso, introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca, mientras los dirigía a su entrada, la cual acaricio para lubricarla un poco e introdujo un primer dedo lentamente. El beso se vio cortado cuando Deidara se separo de golpe dejando salir un jadeo, la sensación de estiramiento hacia que tuviera escalofríos por toda la espalda. Sasori lambio su barbilla y empezó a hacer movimientos circulares para dilatarlo más rápido, introdujo un segundo dedo y Deidara dio un grito, se mordía el labio inferior por dentro tratando de aguantar la sensación. Sasori introdujo un tercer dedo y siguió preparando la cavidad lo más tranquilo posible, para su pesar tenía que tener paciencia para que Deidara sufriera el menor dolor posible. Los movió con un poco de rudeza cuando noto que salían y entraban con facilidad.

- ¿Listo?

- Ya…por favor – Sasori trago con dificultad, cuando Deidara se lo proponía podía llegar a ser la lujuria personificada.

El pelirrojo se arrodillo en la cama y jalo de la cadera a Deidara, acomodándolo sobre él. Se inclino e inicio un camino de besos desde el vientre hasta el cuello, lentamente dirigió su miembro hasta la entrada y le penetro lentamente, Deidara se aferro a su espalda y rasguño para tratar de aguantar el dolor. Escondió su rostro en el hueco que se hacía entre su hombro y cuello, su respiración estaba por demás agitada y todo su cuerpo sufría escalofríos.

Sasori trato de tranquilizar a su amante acariciando sus cabellos rubios, paso uno de sus brazos tras su espalda y con el otro rodeo su cadera; le levanto obligándole a quedar sentado sobre él, beso su barbilla mientras escuchaba los jadeos de Deidara, cerró sus ojos y lo abrazo con fuerza. Su aroma, la suavidad de su piel, cada pequeño rincón de su cuerpo, quería poder memorizar todo, paso sus manos por toda su espalda y acaricio las puntas del cabello rubio. Le beso los hombros y movió la cadera, empezando un vaivén tranquilo, alcanzaba a escuchar los quejidos de Deidara, sus brazos rodeaban con fuerza su cuello, sosteniéndose.

Deidara hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, sintió la necesidad de moverse, tomo aire y movió su cadera, lanzo un gemido, la sensación era tan diferente a todas las veces anteriores, sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Gimió más fuerte cuando Sasori se movió más bruscamente.

- Deidara… ¿Puedo moverme más?

- Si…- Dijo como pudo, ahogando los gemidos. - …muévete mas

Sasori sujeto con fuerza sus caderas y le levanto, dejándolo caer, los jadeos no se hicieron esperar, mientras empujaba movía a Deidara de arriba abajo. Este no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera gemir y retorcerse, tironeo del cabello de Sasori para tratar de calmarse, tenía demasiado calor, sentía el sudor bajando por su espalda, dejo caer su peso sobre Sasori, apenas sus pechos quedaron pegados pudo sentir el palpite del corazón del otro. Latía con fuerza, beso suavemente su mejilla, el también estaba caliente.

Abrió, como pudo, un poco más las piernas, permitiendo que los movimientos fueran más fuertes. Encontraron sus miradas, un momento en el que todo a su alrededor desapareció, solo ellos dos estaban ahí, solo aquel sentimiento que por tantos años había estado negando. Sasori le empujo contra la cama y levanto sus piernas para poder introducirse más en él; empujaba con fuerza mientras miraba a Deidara, se sentía feliz, completo. Le dedico una sonrisa y le beso nuevamente, tratando de transmitir todo lo que sentía en esos momentos.

- ¿Te he dicho que te amo? – Pronuncio con voz agitada.

- Ca…llate – Jadeo.

El pelirrojo rio, aun en esa situación se resistía a ser querido. Le beso cálidamente y empezó a susurrarle cosas al oído. Las manos de Deidara subieron por la espalda de Sasori, pudo palpar los músculos de su espalda, el sudor que emergía de su piel, el calor que su cuerpo despedía. Se pego a su cuerpo y se relajo al sentir el aroma del mayor, un olor al que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a percibir.

Deidara grito el nombre de su amante cuando sintió que sus músculos se tensaban. Sabía bien lo que seguía después de eso. Apretó con fuerza las sabanas que lo rodeaban, Sasori le levanto e hizo que recargara su cabeza sobre una almohada, permitiendo que estuviera más cómodo. Un nuevo grito llamo su atención, no faltaba mucho para que acabara. Levanto su cadera y aumento la velocidad de las envestidas. Acaricio sus piernas, quería besarlo, tocarlo y por sobre todas las cosas, ver sus ojos azules.

- Deidara… mírame…quiero ver tus ojos.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, estiro sus brazos para poder alcanzar a Sasori, sintió los labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos, se miraban, paso sus brazos tras su espalda, todo su cuerpo tembló y se encogió sobre sí mismo. Dio un fuerte grito al tiempo que se venía, Sasori se limito a sujetarlo con fuerza al sentir como Deidara le apretaba impidiéndole seguir con su auto control. Apretó con sus manos la almohada al tiempo que sostenía su peso con sus brazos, Deidara le sujetaba de la parte superior de los brazos, el pelirrojo ahogo un gemido mientras inundaba el interior del otro con su esencia.

Se recostó sobre él mientras ambos trataban de regularizar su respiración. En ese tiempo Sasori se dedico a admirar el rostro de su amante, y ya que el mechón no le cubría el rostro podía admirarlo sin problemas; como su boca entre abierta trataba de tomar la mayor cantidad de aire, como sus mejillas lentamente empezaban a perder el color rojo carmín para volverse un tenue rosado, sus ojos cerrados tranquilamente. Salió lentamente de su interior obteniendo como respuesta un quejido de placer.

- Deidara… te amo - El rubio solo le contesto con un especie de gruñido.

- Oye… estaba pensando… bueno, quizás deba…no sé, darme…darte una oportunidad, tu sabes – Mientras hablaba Sasori sonreía mas y mas.

- ¿Me la darás?

- Creo…creo que si

- ¿Sabes que te amo?

- Si… - Le miro a los ojos. - …lo se

Sasori se acomodo a su lado y le abrazo, tironeo de las sabanas y le cubrió completamente mientras le daba un beso en el hombro. Lo último que sintió antes de quedarse dormido fue la mano de Deidara acariciando la suya.

OoO

- Oye tú… - Itachi dejo de leer el periódico para ver a Hidan. - …te llego una carta.

- ¿Carta?

- Si…de tu amado hermano – Hizo énfasis en la palabra amado. - ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¡Si existe el internet!

- No debe ser importante – Atrapo la carta que Hidan la había lanzado.

- ¿Por qué demonios los Uchiha son tan raros? ¡La carta debe tener meses!

Se alejo diciendo palabras entre dientes, mientras, Itachi abría el sobre. Leyó palabra por palabra, hacia mucho que no leía la escritura de su hermano. Conforme avanzaba en su lectura su rostro cambiaba en sus facciones, al terminar de leer se levanto de golpe y corrió a su habitación a hacer las maletas. Debía salir mañana mismo a Estados Unidos.

OoO

* Los simpson son propiedad de Matt Groening...y FOX es una cadena televisiva de muchos socios.

Mitsuki: Hola, hola

Suki: ¿Les gusto?

Mit: A partir de este capítulo las cosas se pondrán más interesantes debido a la salida de Itachi…por un tiempo.

Mitsuki: Mientras escribía escuchaba "Loco" de Pesado… creo que no tiene nada que ver…pero no cabe duda de que me inspiro.


	9. Dia nublado

Deidara se revolvió entre las sabanas, se sentía tan calientito donde estaba. Definitivamente no tenía ganas de levantarse. Se escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia, ese calor se hizo más acogedor. Abrió sus ojos azules y vio los vidrios empañados, se giro en los brazos que le rodeaban, sin darse cuenta de eso, y se recargo en el cálido pecho que tenía enfrente. Definitivamente no quería levantarse.

- ¿No iras a clases? – Le susurro Sasori.

- mmm…no, esta calientito aquí

- ¿Seguro? – Le acaricio el cabello.

- Si

- Entonces… - Le rodeo con más firmeza. - ¿Hacemos algo?

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Cosas… - Se hundió en su cuello, aspirando su fragancia.

- Anoche lo hicimos

- mmm…si, pero…otra vez… - Sonrió al recordar la noche pasada.

- No te acostumbres… - Sonrió tontamente, se sentía estúpido. Tanto tiempo resistiéndose. - … te voy a tener que poner normas

- ¿Normas? – Se metió mas en las sabanas, quedando frente a frente.

- Si, normas…no lo podemos hacer todos los días

- Aaah… - Hizo un sonido de enfado. - ¿Por qué no?

- Después ya no será interesante – Hizo un ademan por querer besarlo pero se detuvo.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada

- … - Le dio un pequeño beso. – Vez... – Lo beso de nuevo. - …no pasa nada.

- …pero…no se… me da cosa

Sasori rio tranquilamente, ya había sido mucho lo que había hecho la noche pasada.

- Te daré permiso de faltar a la primera clase

- ¿Permiso?... pero además está lloviendo… y eso me da más flojera – Le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Anda, sirve que nos vamos juntos – Le quito las cobijas de encima, haciendo que se encogiera sobre sí mismo. - ¡Vamos a bañarnos!

Lo jalo de los brazos para levantarlo y lo llevo al baño, abrió las llaves de la regadera y dejo que el agua se templara. Deidara se había quedado a un lado, adormilado, le empujo suavemente y dio un brinco al sentir el agua chocando contra su piel, le miro molesto y le lanzo agua. Se estiro dentro de la regadera dando un largo bostezo, se puso de espaldas al agua para que su cabello se mojara mejor y le hizo un espacio a Sasori, quien le rodeo la cintura cálidamente.

Tomo la botella de champú y la apretó, haciendo que un poco quedara en la palma de su mano. Con su mano libre jalo a Sasori del hombro, lo puso frente a él y le empezó a lavar el pelo; le sonrió y lo pego a su cuerpo, era la primera vez que lo hacía.

- ¡Hey, así no puedo!

- Solo un momento.

- Eres como un niño – Empezó a jugar con la espuma.

- Mira quién habla.

Sasori tomo la botella nuevamente y le empezó a lavar el cabello, con mucho cuidado, el amaba su cabello rubio, tan suave y brillante. Le levanto el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos y le beso suavemente los labios.

Terminaron de bañarse, después de todo tenían que ir a clases.

OoO

- ¿Cómo que te vas? – Dijo Hidan mientras veía como Itachi cargaba un par de maletas.

- Si, al parecer mi padre ha tenido una recaída- Hidan solo lo seguía con la mirada.

- ¿Y la escuela?

- Ya me encargare de eso.

- ¿Realmente vale la pena? Tu y yo sabemos perfectamente como es la relación con tu familia – Cruzo los brazos.

- No lo hago por ellos, lo hago por Sasuke

- mmm – Esbozo una maléfica sonrisa, entrecerrando sus ojos violetas. - … ¿Y no habrá otra personita por ahí por la que desees regresar a Estados Unidos? – Rio a carcajadas cuando las mejillas de Itachi se pusieron de un intenso color rojo. – Lo suponía.

- … - Levanto su maleta del piso y camino hasta la puerta. – Ni estoy seguro de cuando voy a volver – Miro como Hidan asentía. – No vayas a incendiar la casa – Bromeo.

- No prometo nada… - Se escucho el claxon del taxi que Itachi había pedido. – Salúdame al pequeño Sasuke.

Miro como el pelinegro salía, se estiro sobre sí mismo y fue a cambiarse. Sin la consciencia andante de Itachi haba a hacer lo que le viniera en gana, incluyendo faltar a clases y no llegar a dormir después de una que otra fiesta.

Pero lo de faltar a clases, prefería seguir yendo, solo así podría acercarse a Sasori, aunque sería más fácil si el intento de hombre no estuviera. Camino hasta la cocina y saco una bebida energética del refrigerador; fue por sus llaves y salió rumbo a la avenida.

Mientras caminaba, con la mochila en el hombro, pensaba en lo que haría, debía haber una forma en la que se pudiera acercar más fácilmente.

Paro en un semáforo en rojo y bebió de golpe el contenido de la lata. Claro ¿Cómo no s ele había ocurrido antes? Camino con una gran sonrisa una vez que el semáforo cambio a verde de nuevo. Era hora de poner en marcha la primera parte de su plan.

OoO

- Espero te vaya bien… - Sasori observo a Deidara. Había estado hablando por teléfono desde que salieron del departamento. - ¿Y la universidad…? Bien, espero que no regreses solo… - Le miro raro cuando empezó a reír a carcajada limpia, y no solo él, toda la gente le miro raro. –Adiós.

- ¿Quién era?

- Itachi, dice que regresara por un tiempo a estados unidos.

- mmm – Tomo su mano posesivamente.

- ¿Qué? ¡Solo se estaba despidiendo! – La mirada de Sasori era acusadora. – "Estúpido celoso posesivo".

- Se lo que estas pensando… y no lo soy, solo protejo lo que es mío.

- ¿Cuándo dije que era tuyo? – Cruzo los brazos. Tuvieron que detenerse ante el semáforo en rojo.

- Anoche mientras te lo hacía – La manera tan tranquila en que lo dijo hizo que Deidara se sonrojara, y que se quedara inmóvil a pesar de que Sasori ya había empezado a caminar.

- Eres un… - Susurro mientras volvía en sí.

- Así me quieres ¿No? – Se giro a verlo con una seductora sonrisa.

- Aaah…supongo – Y eso era suficiente para él.

- Date prisa… por cierto, hoy me quedare hasta tarde en la biblioteca.

- ¿Por qué?

- Quiero terminar lo antes posible mi tesis.

- ¿Te dan puntos extras por terminar antes?

- No… - Se detuvo un momento para esperarlo. - …quiero terminar lo más pronto posible para poder estar más tiempo contigo.

Deidara desvió la mirada y con mucha delicadeza sujeto la mano de Sasori, hubo u silencio, un silencio tranquilo. El camino a la universidad se paso, por primera vez, demasiado rápido.

Se separaron lentamente, se quedaron parados ahí un momento sin saber que decir.

- Creo… que ya me voy… - Deidara dio un par de pasos pero fue detenido por las manos de Sasori.

- … - Le beso rápida pero cariñosamente. – Espérame para la cena ¿Si?

Lo único que pudo hacer es sonreír y asentir levemente. No sabía exactamente porque, pero había sentido una sensación cálida dentro de el cuando Sasori le hablo de esa manera.

OoO

Cerró su libreta, faltaban dos horas y al parecer iba a tener que quedarse todo el día en la casa. Demasiada, demasiada tarea. Lo peor ¡De nuevo le había tocado el servicio nocturno! Aun no se recuperaba de la noche anterior.

Se recostó pesadamente sobre la mesa, también estaba aburrido, apenas era martes y todos parecía que estaban en viernes. Uno al final de la mesa se había quedado dormido sobre su grueso libro, otros, al igual que él, estaba tirados, y en el más descarado de los casos, habían juntado un par de sillas y se habían acostado completamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre con la juventud de ahora? – La forma en que estaba construido el salón provocaba que hiciera eco. Todos voltearon a ver, esa no era la anciana voz de su profesor. – Buenas tardes, por tiempo indeterminado yo daré esta clase.

Deidara levanto una ceja, ¿Un nuevo profesor? Giro los ojos, sonaba a un cambio demasiado radical.

- Mi nombre es… - Pronuncio mientras escribir en la pizarra. – Uchiha Madara.

En la cabeza de Deidara algo hizo "clic" ¿Uchiha? ¿Era familiar de Itachi?

- Bien, veo que todos prestan atención, así que… empecemos la clase.

Por alguna razón Deidara tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo de la sala.

Continuara

Mitsuki: Hehe, me divertí mucho haciendo este capitulo

Suki: Amamos que molesten a Itachi

Mit: Pobrecillo, todos sabemos que va por su dulce hermanito.

Mitsuki: siii…y tal vez también valla para encontrarse…

Suki: en un apasionado encuentro con un hombre cuyo nombre empieza con K y termina con E… y es azul… y es sexi y…

Mit: Nótese que amamos el KisaIta ewe

Mitsuki: Jeje, bueno, al final este capítulo quedo igual de corto que los demás… juro que intente hacerlo más largo, pero nomas no salió nada :/

Mit: El escenario del primer capítulo era real… un día llovió y estaba bien cobijadita, mire por la ventana y estaba empañada…

Suki: Definitivamente era un día camero

Mitsuki: Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	10. Profesores

Sasori se froto las sienes, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Y con razón, después de llegar de la universidad se había encerrado en la habitación para comenzar a trabajar; se hallaba rodeado de libros bastante gruesos, su portátil encendida y un borrador de ideas regado por todo el escritorio. Abrió un cajón y saco una lamina de pastillas. Saco una y tomo el vaso con agua que tenia a un lado y trago la pastilla, dio un suspiro de cansancio y una nueva punzada de dolor llego. El toque a la puerta le distrajo de todo.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Se levanto de la silla, con una ligera sonrisa, y abrió la puerta. - ¿Vendrás a cenar? ¿O prefieres seguir trabajando?

- Voy en un momento.

Deidara se retiro y la sonrisa en el rostro de Sasori se ensancho. Dos semanas, dos, en palabras demasiado melosas, maravillosas semanas de vivir oficialmente como pareja. Jamás creyó que Deidara tendría un cambio tan radical; se acomodo la ropa y salió de la habitación. El olor de la comida inundo sus sentidos y ocasiono que su estomago hiciera un extraño sonido. Deidara era, en pocas palabras, meloso, pero sin perder su… su… su típica y explosiva forma de ser, por que no hallaba otra forma de describir su comportamiento tan explosivo.

Se sentó en la mesa, frente aun plato de ramen que dudaba fuera hecho en casa, pero aun así, no se quejo y comenzó a comer. Deidara llego un par de minutos después, con dos latas.

- ¿Cerveza? – Pronuncio antes de llevarse más fideos a la boca.

- ¿No quieres? Uhm – La abrió, produciendo un sonido seco. El simplemente se encogió de hombros. – No es bueno que te malpases tanto tiempo, entiendo que es importante terminar tu tesis, pero aun tienes tiempo.

Le dio un largo trago a su cerveza. Sasori dejo los palillos un momento para abrir su lata e igualmente dio un largo trago. Deidara comenzó a hablar sobre su nuevo profesor, que al parecer, era familiar de Itachi, y que también por alguna razón, le causaba una extraña desesperación y que, además, había tomado una insoportable costumbre de preguntarle lo más difícil a él con el pretexto de "Mi sobrino de seguro te explico esto".

- Hacia muchos años que no cambiaban de profesores - Pronuncio tranquilamente Sasori. – Dudo que me de alguna clase.

- Yo siempre he tenido mala suerte con los profesores, solo espero que este no me odio tanto.

- Pues compórtate como se debe – Termino de comer, junto sus manos. – Gracias por la comida.

- Pero si me esfuerzo mucho. – Igualmente termino de comer. – Si tan solo no creyera que por ser amigo de su sobrino soy un sabelotodo. – Frunció el seño cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a reír.

- Un medico debe serlo, es parte de nuestra profesión. – Apoyo su cabeza en la palma de su mano izquierda. - Ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

- Pff, también tengo vida social.

- No, no mientras estudies.

Le envió una mirada de frustración. Dio un suspiro con los ojos cerrados y sonrió de repente, Sasori levanto tan solo unos milímetros sus cejas en una expresión de sorpresa por el súbito cambio de humor.

- Lo bueno es que cada vez falta menos. – Rio.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para acabar, aun no tengo bien claro de que hare mi especialidad, pero te aseguro que será algo genial.

Sasori sonrió de lado y, apoyándose en sus manos, beso a Deidara en los labios, el otro acepto sin reproches y cerró los ojos, justo en ese momento deseaba un baiser langue*, como Sasori solía llamarlos. Abrió un poco la boca y dejo entrar su lengua, no más de un minutos pasaron en esa posición y se separaron, quedando separados por tan solo unos centímetros.

- Bien, creo que ya es hora de dormir. – Sasori estiro los brazos hacia arriba.

- Iré en un rato, quiero repasar los apuntes de hoy.

Ambos recogieron los platos y Deidara los lavo, después se quedo en la sala, releyendo un cuaderno de tapas verdes. Mientras, Sasori fue a la habitación y se puso una camisa delgada de algodón y unos pantalones rojos. Sin más se metió a la cama y apenas pasados unos minutos de cerrar los ojos se quedo dormido.

OoO

- ¡Me duele el cuello! – Dijo en voz alta cierto rubio en la entrada de la facultad, con una expresión de molestia.

- Tu culpa, te quedaste dormido en el sillón.

- ¿Mío? ¡No! Mía no es… - Se sobo el cuello adolorido. – Culpa del idiota de Madara-sensei que no me deja en paz.

- Je… - Le dio un rápido beso en los labios. – Te espero en la fuente ¿Okei?

- Mhn – Le sonrió ampliamente. – Nos vemos.

Miro como Sasori se dirigía al edificio en donde tenía sus clases, el, por su cuenta, camino a paso tranquilo hasta el salón en donde tenía su propia clase, si darse cuenta de que un par de ojos negros le observaban.

Se sentó en el lugar de siempre y se sobo nuevamente el cuello, al rato comenzó a hablar con una chica que se sentaba frente a él.

- Muy bien, abran sus libros en la página doscientos treinta y nueve, joven Deidara, ¿Nos haría el favor de darnos un pequeño resumen de lo que vimos la clase pasada?

El rubio soltó un bufido y se puso en pie, comenzando a hablar. Madara simplemente se sentó frente a su escritorio, conectando su computadora al cañón para mostrar una diapositiva con el contenido de la clase.

- Muy bien, parece que esta vez sí presto atención a mi clase. – Continúo con la clase, tomando por completo la atención del alumnado. Cincuenta y cinco minutos después, el profesor dio por terminada la lección. Todos se levantaron de sus lugares para ir al salón donde tenían la siguiente clase. – No tan rápido muchachos, para el fin de mes necesito que me entreguen un trabajo de lo que vieron con su anterior maestro, pero tranquilos, será en parejas. – Tomo su lista de asistencia. – Valla, valla, son número impar. Joven Deidara, venga al final de su horario a verme, usted tendrá un trabajo especial por trabajar solo.

- SI, Madara-sensei, mhn – Dijo con una forzada sonrisa y aguantando todas las ganas de gritarle las cosas que se había estado guardando.

oOo

- Demonios, mhn… - Deidara buscaba en su mochila su celular, el cual no había dejado de sonar desde hacía cinco minutos. - ¿Dónde está esa cosa? – Logro encontrarlo entre un par de gruesos libros. - ¿Itachi?

- Hola… ¿Todo bien? Suenas agitado.

- Si, mhn, solo no encontraba el celular, mhn… pero ¿Y tú? ¿No es de noche por allá?

- Si, de hecho, pero… Itachi, vuelve a la cama… Voy en un minuto.

- ¿Estas con alguien? – Pregunto en tono burlón.

- Haa, yo…

- Haha, cuando te lo propones eres bastante divertido, mhn, pero esa era la voz de un hombre, no te conocía esas mañas Itachi… - Siguió burlándose.

- Deidara…

- Bueno, bueno… ¿Tu padre está bien?

- Si, quizás vuelva pronto.

- Muy bien, así podrá quitarme a tu tío de encima.

- ¿Mi tío? ¡Ah! Madara… ¿Te ha causado problemas?

- ¡Que si lo ha hecho! Me he convertido en su favorito, mhn.

- No es tan malo, te lo aseguro… Bueno, también te llamaba para saber si has visto a Hidan.

- mmm… ahora que lo dices, no le eh visto en un par de días… es un idiota, se la pasa llamándome "rubia" mhn

- Perdónalo, así es el… entonces no lo has visto ¿Cierto?

- Si – Escucho movimiento del otro lado de la línea, al igual que otros murmullos.

- Te dije que ya voy Kisame… si lo vez dile que me llame por favor.

- Claro… te apuran ¿Cierto?- Río.

- Si, acá entre nos… - Dijo en voz baja. - … es un poco celoso.*

- Comprendo, comprendo, lo vivo también, mhn… bien, nos vemos.

- Adiós.

Cerró su celular y vio la hora. Tenía que ir a ver a Sasori y después a Sasori. Corrió hasta donde estaba la oficina de maestros. Llamo a la puerta y le abrió una de las profesoras que le había dado clase en el primer semestre.

- Disculpe, busco a Madara-sensei, mhn.

- Ah, sí, está en la oficina continua.

- Gracias, mhn. – Camino a la siguiente puerta y la golpeo un par de veces.

- Adelante… - Abrió la puerta, Madara estaba revisando una serie de documentos en un archivero. – Ah… joven Deidara.

- Sensei, si no le molesta, tengo algo de prisa mhn – Recibió la carpeta que el pelinegro le tendía

- Ahí está todo lo que quiero en su trabajo. – Deidara lo hojeo y frunció el ceño, era demasiado. - ¿Sabe? El tiempo que le dedica a su noviecito debería aplicarlo a mejorar sus estudios.

- ¡! – Deidara se sorprendió. – No lo tome a mal, mhn, pero ni usted un nadie tiene derecho a entrometerse en mi vida privada.

- ¿Así le parece? – Se le acerco

- Si, ahora, me largo de aquí. – Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta pero una mano le retuvo del brazo, obligando a que se girase.

Miro con molestia al profesor y se soltó con rudeza pero el profesor volvió a sujetarlo, esta vez de la cintura. Deidara se sonrojo cuando sintió la respiración de Madara demasiado cerca de su rostro, cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sus labios se juntaron de una manera brusca. Se quedo quieto un momento, no por voluntad propia, si no por el shock de estar besando a otro hombre que no fuera Sasori. Cerró su puño derecho y golpeo con fuerza a Madara, quien retrocedió un paso con una sonrisa, de la cual salía un hilillo de sangre.

Deidara se giro y salió corriendo de la oficina, lo único que resonaba en su cabeza eran reproches contra su profesor.

Llego a la biblioteca y la cruzo lo más tranquilo posible. Abrió las puertas traseras con brusquedad y atravesó el patio con la mirada gacha, dirigiéndose a la fuente. Alzo la vista y observo a Hidan y Sasori hablando, de cierta forma se sintió tranquilo. Corrió hasta ellos.

- Joder, rubia, tardaste bastante…

- ¡Que no me digas rubia! – Le miro con el ente cejo fruncido. – Por cierto, Itachi llamo hace un rato, al parecer le urge hablar contigo.

- Joder, de seguro mis padres están enojados por algo.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Deidara – Pronuncio el pelirrojo, con una mirada de reproche, Deidara sabía bien que el odiaba esperar.

- aaah… nada importante – Contesto tratando de bloquear el recuerdo de lo pasado hacia unos minutos. Miro como Sasori le hacia una seña para que se sentara a su lado, Hidan observo con el ceño fruncido "Maldita rubia".

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Sasori le miro a los ojos, como si quisiera ver a través de él.

- No, nada ¿Por qué?

- Te noto… raro, solo eso… - Y siguió escuchando la plática de Hidan.

- Deberían venir, ¡Será enorme! – Dijo haciendo un gesto con los brazos. – Les aseguro que será la fiesta más genialosa a la que hallan asistido en sus vidas.

- ¿Sera en fin de semana? Si es así, por supuesto que iré ¡Me lo merezco! – Deidara sonrió, comenzando a hacer planes. Sasori lo miro, con expresión seria.

- ¿No deberías estudiar? ¿O ya no eres el favorito del profesor?

- Es fin de semana, no me puede obligar a hacer nada.

- Tal vez valla.

- ¡¿Cómo que tal vez? – Respondió Hidan. - ¡Iras! ¿Qué no se supone que los médicos van a cualquier fiesta que se les invite?*

- mmm… - Sasori se llevo la mano a la barbilla en forma pensativa.- Vale, iré…

- ¡Bien! Ahora, necesito hablarle a mi niñera, digo, a Itachi… pero mejor le hablare de la casa, ¡No me quiero quedar si crédito!... ¡Mas les vale que vallan a la fiesta! – Dijo cuando ya iba a un par de metros lejos de ellos.

*(1) Beso de lengua en francés… me gusto como se oye.

*(2) Mis mensajes subliminales KisaIta ewe

*(3) La facultad de medicina de mi estado es la mejor de México ¡Pero no sé como demonios logran esos niveles si son tan fiesteros!

Mitsuki: Bueno, otro capítulo, ya lo tenía desde hace una semana, pero eh tenido tantas fiestas que ni tiempo tenia de meterme a la compu.

Suki: Espero les haya gustado, tómenlo como mi presente de Navidad.

Mit: De corazón, les deseo una muy feliz navidad. Pásensela muy bien, si no subo nada más para año nuevo…

Suki: Les deseo un prospero año nuevo de una vez

Mitsuki: Un gran abrazo, un grandísimo beso, y muchísimos saludos :D


End file.
